Wandering Souls
by Aurora Nyte
Summary: When 2 sisters, one a hanyou and the other a powerful Miko, join with Inuyasha and the others in search of the jewel shards what could possible go wrong? But what are the sisters really looking for? And what happens when outside forces seem to interfere?
1. Sisters

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06. Several of the chapters have been combined and the ones at the end are brand new.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1- Sisters**

The path stretched before them in a never-ending jumble of twists and turns around the lush forest. They had entered the forest two days earlier and the younger girl could barely contain her enthusiasm.

"Hurry up!" the younger one bounced around her older sister trying to hurry her along. "Why don't you just let me carry you? It would be so much faster!"

"Lea would you calm down," the older girl sighed in exasperation. "You know how I feel about that." She stopped to glare at Lea. "Besides Kaeda knows we're on our way."

"Yeah, but we might miss them again!" Leas sulked.

"If what the old healer says is true then they'll be back."

"Marie!" Lea's eyes widened at her sister's lack of enthusiasm.

"Don't Marie me!" Marie snapped, "Why don't you just go on without me?"

"But who'll look after you?" Lea retorted, tossing her long purple hair over her shoulder.  
Marie just gave Lea a dark look and started walking again. Her eyes fixed on the ground ahead of her. Lea sighed and fell into step with her sister.

"Humans are so difficult," Lea grumbled under her breath.

Marie heard it and shot her another dark look before shaking her head. The two girls walked on in silence, Marie's face set in a cold, emotionless mask while Lea outwardly fumed.

Marie knew her younger sister meant no harm by her words but the familiar phrase hurt just the same. Lea's father had used that same phrase on her so many times, but when he spoke the words, pain would usually be close at hand. She shuddered as her thoughts turned to the demon that had sired her sister and hoped for the hundredth time that day that Lea really did not know what she had endured.

Noratu had not been kind or gentle, but a true beast where Marie was concerned and she was totally convinced that he had killed the girls' mother to get Lea. Marie had been an unwanted burden at first but as she grew older Noratu had taken a special interest in her.

Unconsciously, Marie reached up to rub the old scar on her neck as the painful memories flooded back. Lea saw her and sighed, wishing her older sister would confide in her, Marie never talked about anything where Noratu was concerned. Her face always set in that expressionless mask that gave nothing away. Lea knew what was on Marie's mind by the small movement.

"It's time to let father go, sister." Lea said softly. "It's been a year now. Maybe you should try and find another mate."

Startled, Marie looked up at Lea, coldly she replied. "Don't start that again."

"But it will be good for you." Lea crossed her arms over her chest, a determined look set across her lovely features. "I know father was cruel to you. I didn't even really like him, but Marie there are better demons out there."

"I don't want to talk about it, "growled Marie.

"I know, I know," Lea sighed. "You'll never tell me what that old bastard did to you, but you survived Marie."

Angrily, Marie turned on her sister, "You see his mark on me! So will everyone else." she turned away her shoulders slouching as the sadness set in only to be quickly hidden with her cold mask, "No one, demon or human, wants a demon's old mate. I'd be no better then a whore to anyone else."

"But you don't know that, Marie!"

"Yes, I do, "Marie sighed, "Now drop the matter."

Lea growled something under her breath that Marie could barely make out but chose to ignore it. The argument was an old one and it did no good to either of the two girls.

At twenty-six, Marie was resigned to her fate already. She had longed for freedom from Noratu, but now that she had it, she was at a loss as to what to do with herself. A side way glance at Lea told her that her baby sister was determined to find her another mate. She shook her head slightly wondering when their roles had reversed.

_I was ten when she was_, born Marie thought sadly, _after mother died I raised her, protected her from everything I could. Now she thinks I'm the one needing protected._

_  
_Thinking about everything she had endured for the younger girl, it was almost laughable.

Marie thought back about the day Noratu, a strange Inu-youkai, had entered her life. He had appeared one year before Lea had been born and her mother had fallen instantly for the purple haired demon lord. Marie nine at the time had immediately disliked him, but her mother turned a deaf ear to the child's worries believing Marie to still be upset over her own father's death two years earlier.

At first Noratu had been kind to Marie on his visits, tolerating the child's questioning glances and out right hatred she felt toward him. Soon her mother began sending her away every time he returned, leaving the child in the care of neighbors or alone. The look on her mother's face was one of worry for her, but knew it was for the best. Over the course of that year Marie watched her mother turn from a lonely, yet happy woman to a broken, saddened creature she barely recognized anymore.

Marie did not understand what Noratu had done to make her mother so sad, but she decided to help her mother whenever she could, which meant doing just about everything in the house.

On the day Lea was born, her mother had called Marie into the room and placed the small crying bundle in her arms.

"Meet your baby sister Marie. Her name is Lea and you must do everything you can to protect her and raise her right. I entrust you, my daughter, with your sister's life."

Marie had looked at her mother in confusion, not understanding what her mother wanted from her, but knew her mother too weak to question. She laid there, her mother, her face a sickly pale color, her raven hair spread out around her head like a black halo, damp and matted from the ordeal of child birth. Marie could see her mother's hands shook from the excursion as they lay on her wool blanket, her eyes closed.

"Promise me!" her mother's voice startled Marie who thought she was asleep. "Promise you will protect her with your life."

"I promise Mother," Marie cried softly clutching the crying bundle to her chest.

Her mother nodded then, her eyes still closed as a ghost of a smile crossed her pale lips. "You are a good daughter."

A moment later the healer attending her mother shooed Marie out of the room, explaining quickly how to calm the crying baby. Once her mother was resting, the healer had stepped from the room and glared down at Lea with loathing in her eyes.

"You should take that child out to the woods and leave her there." the healer spat in disgust, "No good will come of a half-breed."

Marie looked at the woman, not understanding what a baby could do to possible warrant the healer's hatred. Defensively, Marie held the baby tighter.

"Leave my sister alone!" Marie cried.

"Keep her then child, but be warned when she grows she'll turn on you," the healer sneered, "Maybe even kill you."

"Why do you say such mean things?" Marie demanded angrily.

"She's a hanyou, child," the healer retorted, "a half-breed demon child."

Marie suddenly understood what was wrong with the woman. Lea was different and the superstitious villagers would always look down on her. Mostly out of fear, Marie thought.

"My sister will never be like that!" Marie growled at the healer. Never had she felt such a mixture of sadness and anger at one time. Now she understood her mother's wish. Right then, Marie decided she would make sure Lea would never turn for the worst.

"Leave healer!" Marie retorted. "Your work here is done."

"Take my advice child, leave the babe." The healer had left in a huff, leaving the small family alone.

Marie finally calmed the baby down and cared for her mother by nightfall. She was just about to lay down when the door to their house crashed open. Noratu burst in, going straight to her mother's room. Hurriedly, Marie gathered Lea in her arms from where the baby lay sleeping on her small cot. Lea didn't awaken as Marie's instincts to protect both herself and her sister kicked in.

"WHERE IS MY CHILD?" Marie heard Noratu scream at her mother. His deep voice echoed thought the small hut and Marie could hear the growl in them. Deep fear clutched at her heart and she hid behind her bed screen, huddling in a corner of the room. She held tightly to Lea and feared for her mother, whom she had promised to protect her sister. Marie was determined to do just that no matter what the cost.

A sudden crash from her mother's room made Marie push father back into the corner, tears streaming down her face.

"Where is she?" Noratu thundered, pushing the few things her mother had over. In his anger, he ransacked the tiny room looking for the newborn infant.

As his search lead him back into the adjoining room, Marie caught a slight glimpse into her mother's room. The screen had been angled so that Marie could watch her mother from her bed and still has some privacy of her own. What she saw made her heart miss a beat.

The room was in a state of upheaval everything scattered and broken. Her mother's body lay off the bed, blood dripping from the corner of her pale lips. What frightened Marie the most was the way her mother's brown eyes seemed to stare at her, yet through her at the same time. They held no life to them and Marie knew her mother was gone. She could even see the small demons that claimed a person's soul on their death.

Suddenly, the screen crashed to the side as Noratu discovered Marie's hiding place and she stared up at him in horror.

"Give me that child, "he demanded "And your death will be painless."

Marie could hear the growl behind his words, sensed he meant every word he said, but she squared her small shoulders and glared up at Noratu with a bravery she did not feel.

"No! You aren't gonna hurt my sister!" Marie shouted in defiance, fear shining in her deep brown eyes.

A flicker of amusement crossed his eyes but was quickly replaced by anger.

"Do not bait me child." His scowl sent a shiver down Marie's spine. "That baby is mine and you will die!"

Marie knew she was dead either way even at her young age so she stood her ground, twisting her body around till it shielded Lea from Noratu.

"I promised!" Marie screamed, her tears flowing even harder. The young girl curled her body around her sister even more as she saw Noratu raise a clawed hand; her eyes closed tightly waiting for him to kill her.

The second Lea started crying, Marie realized that something was wrong. Cracking one eye open, Marie hesitantly peered around. Noratu towered over her, rage blazing in his deep purple eyes. He stood poised to strike but something seemed to hold him in place. A pale white glow surrounded Marie and she stared down at her sister, who screamed in her arms.

"Shh, it'll be Okay," Marie whispered to Lea. "I promised mother. Please don't cry."

"Stop it!" Noratu growled his eyes slowly becoming a deep red. "The light will hurt her."

"I'm not hurting her! You are!" Marie forgot her fear at her sister's tears. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop hurting her!" Marie demanded advancing on the surprised demon Lord. Never in his long life had a human spoke to him in such an angry and defiant manner and it took him off guard. The light grew brighter with each step Marie took towards Noratu and he visible cringed.

"Human, you are the one who brings the light, not I, "he replied through gritted teeth. Then an evil thought crossed his mind, one that Marie could see in his face, though she didn't find out till years later what it was exactly.

"I am not," Marie protested weakly. Something about what he said was beginning a tight knot in the pit of her stomach.

"You are. Now you have to stop before harm her farther."

"No! It's not me!" Panic gripped Marie and she dashed past the immobile demon Lord and out into the night.

Free from the light, Noratu chased after them, finally finding them deep in the forest. Marie huddled against a large tree; deep-racking sobs shook her tiny frame. Looking at the human girl, Noratu wondered how she had been able to avoid him so long, she was human after all, but he decided to change tactics because now he wanted both of them for himself.

"Child," His voice become gentle, softer then Marie had ever heard it. "You must calm yourself, "he approached the girls carefully, not wanting to frighten Marie into running away again. He could tell she was already exhausted having unknowingly used so much of the budding power within her. He realized that one day she would be a powerful tool against any who dared come against him. He grinned as he thought of using Marie against his worst enemy, The Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

"I won't let you hurt Lea, like you hurt Mommy." Marie stammered, hiccupping, as her crying became less.

"I do not want to hurt Lea," Noratu replied calmly. "And I did not hurt your mother. She was already dead when I arrived." He sighed looking down at the terrified human girl letting sadness fill his eyes. "I beg your forgiveness child. I merely acted our of grief when I saw your mother had passed, then when I could not find Lea, I went mad believing some one was going to kill her. I meant nothing by it, just worry for my child."

"You said you were going to kill me!" Marie accused him scuttling farther away.

"Only because I thought you were trying to suffocate her!"

"Suh-fo-kate?" Marie stumbled over the unfamiliar word, "What's that?"

"Suffocate," Noratu corrected her, trying to hide his amusement at the child before him. "It means to stop her from breathing."

"Why would I hurt Lea?" asked Marie looking up at him with a demand that only a child could have. Then it changed as the healer's words replayed themselves in Marie's mind. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small O as understanding hit home. "I would never do that!" Marie fumed. "She's my sister!"

"I know that now, "Noratu replied kneeling down in front of them. His eyes fell on the baby in her arms and smiled. Marie could see it was genuine. "How would you like to come live with us and you can keep your promise?"

"Really?" Marie brightened unsure wither to trust the demon Lord. "You won't take Lea away from me?"

"Really," he told her, his patience with the child beginning to wear thin. "And we'll even make sure you get training so you can control your powers better."

Marie shuddered at the thought of the light, a hundred questions filling her mind. Noratu held his arms open to the two girls and Marie hesitantly stepped into them, sensing she had no other choice if she wanted to keep Lea safe.

Her life had become a living nightmare after that day. Noratu had been true to his word though and had her trained her both in the ways of the miko and in battle training. He formed her powers into a powerful force that he used for his own means. All the while telling her that one day he would use her to help him take over the Western Lands.

Over the years he had allowed Marie to raise her younger sister, only taking an interest in Lea when her training became advanced. By the time Marie was sixteen, Noratu had decided to make the human girl one of his many mates. So against her will, Marie was marked, his sharp fangs dug deeply into her tender flesh where the neck met the shoulder, while he violated the rest of her body with his. After that he forced the girl to wear a low cut top that revealed his mark for all to view.

Saddened at the loss of her innocence, Marie discovered that in the process she had gained some of the demon's abilities. Her senses heightened till she was almost equal with that of many higher-level demons, while her own powers grew stronger. She could move quicker then, almost being able to keep up with her six-year-old sister. Noratu also taught her to fight along side of Lea. Her sword, Tasuke, a gift form a pleased Noratu upon her completion of her miko training, became her constant companion.

Through it all Marie always steadfastly protected Lea from Noratu's cruelty towards her, explaining away the bruises as coming from sparing. Lea had devotedly believed her loving sister till she was fourteen. That was when Lea saw her father take out his anger on her older sister. Lea had crept away not letting anyone know she had been there, but Marie had known, had sensed her presence even when Noratu had not. Even though she knew Lea had seen what had happened, Marie still used the same excuse the next day when Lea had asked. Lea never mentioned knowing to Marie, pretending to believe her older sister's excuse. Marie let the matter go hoping in time that Lea would forget.

A year after that, Noratu did not return from a skirmish near the West Lands, where he had traveled to search for some jewel shard. He was going to challenge the ruling Lord for hunting rights so that he could find it. He had taken Lea with him as a training mission. Marie had wondered why she had not been taken along also because he had been training her to do battle against Sesshomaru.

Marie did not care if he ever came back, but the torment from his other mates had steadily grown worse during his absence. Till one day Marie got beat so severely that Lea, upon her return found Marie unconscious on the garden pavement. Worriedly, Lea had scooped her up as if she were a child and raced from her father's palace knowing exactly what had happened without Marie telling her anything.

Lea had grown into a powerful young woman by this time with full control over her own abilities, which strangely enough gave her the full inu youkai form. Something mostly only full demon's had. Lea could only use it for a short time though and would soon fall exhausted after transforming. She had also, under her father's careful tutelage, become a strong warrior, surpassing even Noratu himself.

Already battle tested, having gone with her sister and father many times, Lea's instincts had kicked in and she hid her sister deep in the forest.

Marie had been surprised to see Lea when she came to because of her being away with her father; it had been the first time she and Lea had been separated for more then a day at a time.

Lea stammered out everything that had occurred then trying to hide her disquiet at what had happened to Marie in her absence. It was then that Marie learned Noratu was dead, never to return, or so she hoped anyway and of the powerful young hanyou who had slain Noratu. The hanyou had been protecting the keeper of the jewel that Noratu sought, a young miko not yet sure of her powers.

Marie caved in when Lea begged her to go after the young man, not for revenge but for the desire to see him again. Looking deep into Lea's pleading gaze, Marie suddenly realized that her sister was a grown woman now, not that small bundle she had sworn to protect so long ago.

Sadly, Marie agreed and they set out. It had taken them a week to reach the Western Lands, traveling at an easy pace while Marie healed from her wounds.

Leah had been anxious, wanting to travel swiftly, hoping to over catch up to the young hanyou. In the end the girls traveled the four lands for a year, gathering information on the group the he traveled with. On one of their trips into the South Lands, Marie longed to see her home. They had gotten a harsh welcome from the new lord barely escaping with their lives but Marie had some how gotten what she had been longing for.

Her mother's necklace, a single black pearl cradled by a silver claw and suspended on a golden chain. The necklace now rested around her neck and she fingered it lightly as her thoughts returned to the present with a start

.  
"Hey, gloomy!" Lea tapped Marie's forehead lightly, "you still in there?"

Marie brushed her sister's hand away and glared over at her. "What?"

"Nothing, "Lea grinned happy to see some kind of emotion on Marie's face. It bugged her when the older girl got that cold expression. She knew Marie had been thinking about the past just from the way she caressed their mother's necklace. Nothing she seemed to do could erase what ever it had been that her father had done to Marie, but she would continue to try.

Marie growled at Lea and marched ahead. "Leave it Lea."

"Sure big sis," Lea laughed bouncing around Marie again. "Now will you hurry up?"

"You just..." whatever Marie was going to say was lost as Marie scented the air around her. "Do you smell that?"

"Huh? Smell what?" Lea asked following Marie's example, her nose wrinkled as she too caught the faint scent. "Blood. Human blood."

Marie nodded and followed the smell her healer instincts taking over. "Some one may need help. Come on!" she raced off through the trees leaving a surprised Lea behind.

"Now she decides to hurry!" grumbled Lea as she took off after her sister. It was not hard for Lea to catch up to Marie, since she was three times faster then her human sister, but some how Marie had managed to find the source of the smell before she could find Marie. It amused her to know Marie could move that fast when her emotions took over. The amusement faded quickly when her eyes fell upon the scene in the small clearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it for chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Pathetic Human

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- Pathetic human**

Marie knelt beside the small torn body of a raven-haired child no more then nine years old, beside her lay an equally torn and bleeding toad demon with a dual faced wooden staff gripped tightly in his hand.

"Are they alive?" Lea swallowed hard, carefully approaching her sister. The smell of pending death hung heavily in the air, causing the girl's stomach to lurch heavily.

"Barely," Marie growled as she looked over every inch of the child first then went to check the demon. "Go ahead of us little sister and tell Lady Kaeda that I'll be late."

"What?" Lea's eyes widened. "I can't leave you here alone! What ever done this to them might come back to finish the job."

Marie spun on her sister; a look Lea could not describe yet seemed to be a cross between rage and pleading. Though bigger and stronger then Marie, Lea took a step back, her eyes wide. Never had she seen such a look on her sister before.

"For once, little sister, do not argue with me. Travel to Kaeda's hut and warn her about what has happened here. Then bring back food and other supplies that I may need to help these two." Marie's voice cracked as she fought back the anger that threatened to cloud her vision.

"What about the creature?" Lea asked weakly.

"I'll deal with it if it shows up!" Marie's hand gripped the hilt of the sword at her side tightly and turned back to the task at hand. "Now hurry before something happens to the village."

Lea nodded and raced away. Marie knew it would take Lea at least two full days to reach the village and return. Sighing she set about her work to help the fallen ones.

The task was a difficult one, draining much of Marie's energy, but by nightfall the two were almost completely healed. The toad demon was lying near the small fire that Marie had built with the oncoming night, while she cradled the girl gently in her arms. Marie had just leaned back against an old tree, letting her eyes drift closed when her senses picked up the presence of a demon nearby. Slowly the feeling grew stronger meaning the creature was getting closer to where they were.

Not knowing if she were sensing friend or foe, Marie remained seated with her eyes closed, slowly moving her right hand to grip the hilt of her sword. She had drawn it earlier and rested it beside her on the ground, and placed in such a manner that it appeared she had fallen asleep with it in her hand.

Marie tuned all her senses on the presence and waited for it to make its self know. She did not have long to wait as a giant emerged from the trees to stare in surprise at the trio.

"Well, well, well," a deep gravely voice broke the serenity of the night. "Looks like I've finally found you!"

Marie could hear the malice dripping in the voice as it spoke. An involuntary shiver went down the young woman's spine, but she suppressed it enough to remain still. A slight movement off to her left told her that the demon was coming closer, yet it seemed hesitant.

"W...what?" a second voice, almost high pitched off to her right demanded, telling Marie that the toad demon had finally awoken. "Who..." he was about to ask, when the deeper voice cut him off, startling the little demon.

"Thought you could escape me? Thought your pathetic staff could continue to protect you and that stupid human girl?" it asked.

"Leave now before Lord Sesshomaru founds out what you are about," the toad demanded.

"I fear him not!" laughed the demon. "My master bids me to slay the girl and you will not stop me this time Jaken."

"I'm warning you don't come any closer!" Jaken stammered out, gripping his staff tightly.

Marie had heard enough. Anger blazed in her dark eyes as they flew open to gaze at the two demons before her. The anger was a brief flash that neither demon saw, but soon switched to the emotionless mask she always wore.

While the two argued, with Joken brandishing the staff menacingly toward the demon, Marie carefully laid the child aside and stood. Her sword was gripped loosely in her right hand; it's tip dragging the ground behind her. It gave her the appearance of being weaker then she really was.

"Give me Rin, Jaken and maybe Naraku will deal kindly with you."

"Never! I would never betray Lord Sesshomaru!" spat Jaken in disgust spraying fire at the giant demon.

"I'll rip out your heart for this!" the demon shouted raising a huge clawed arm as if to strike down Jaken. The toad demon quickly moved, causing the demon to growl in frustration.

Marie sized both demons up, assessing the situation and suddenly began to laugh. It was a musical sound yet full of anger and loathing.

Startled, both demons turned to stare wide mouthed at the human woman. The giant towered over her by four feet, his black skin shimmering in the dim firelight. Its disfigured face held a long muzzle with fangs almost as long as Marie's forearm. Glittering red eyes stared at her with rage at her presumed amusement. Black fuzz spread over its contorted body as though mold grew in patches over it. The stench coming off the giant was almost unbearable.

"Don't interfere human," spat the demon, fairly hissing his displeasure at her intrusion. "You'll die soon enough."

"Don't presume!" Marie laughed then her face grew serious as she studied the giant before her. "What is your name friend?"

"What's it to you?" the demon was looking both confused and irritated at her question.

"Because I like to know who I am about to kill," Marie advanced on the giant demon.

"What?" Jaken stammered, "you're nothing but a..."

"Go tend to the child, Lord Jaken," Marie interrupted him quickly her eyes never leaving her enemy. "Allow this lowly human the pleasure of disposing of this pathetic excuse of a demon for you. He is not worthy of your time."

Jaken just barely nodded turning back to watch over Rin. He stood ready watching the curious human closely, ready to spring into battle should the human fail.

"Pathetic demon!" roared the giant, outraged even as Jaken slunk back to the child.

Marie turned cold eyes back toward the giant. Nothing gave away the internal rage that dwelt within her. Glad for once that no one in the Western lands knew who she was, Marie's mind turned to the task at hand.

"Your name!" she demanded. Her waist length, rich brown hair covered the front of her body, hiding the demon mark from her opponent's eyes and she preferred it that way. It made her appear all that more weak. Marie let a slight grin cross her face, one that whispered of the evil to come, yet only those that knew that innocent look would ever know what it truly meant. She dragged the sword around to grasp with both hands, letting it appear as though it were almost too heavy for her to lift.

"Have it your way." Marie replied coldly. Ready for what was to come next. The demon was predictable in his actions.

"I'm going to shred you to pieces slowly human!" the giant roared again. Swiftly, he lunged toward the seemingly helpless woman, his claws raised to strike her down instantly.

Marie spun quickly out of its way, dodging under its upraised arm with such speed that confused the demon before her. Behind him, Marie could see Jaken staring at her wide-eyed in amazement. Wanting to gain more information out of the menacing creature before her, Marie decided to play a game of cat and mouse. At least till she could find out why someone would want an innocent child dead.

"Pathetic, you can attack a small child and an old toad, yet you cannot even faze a human as weak as I!" Marie taunted, her laughter ringing harshly in the giant's ears. "No wonder your master sent you after them."

"I'll crush you for that human!" The demon lunged again, but once more his claws only struck though thin air.

"Should I slow down for you, old man?" Marie asked patiently, never letting any of her emotions seep through into her voice. The giant growled, lunging forward swiftly, only to swing his arms wide in time to feel the bit of his claws into soft flesh. Satisfied, the demon looked to watch the human fall. Only to his surprised, the human was not down, but merely looked at the deep gash along her chest. The strike blew the girl's hair back behind her revealing the old scar.

"What? Has Sesshomaru taken a mate?" The stunned look on the demon's face as he stared at the perfect imprint of fanged teeth along the girl's collarbone spoke of disbelief and anger. Its color and shape having bled to the raised white of an old scar long formed.

"I know not this Sesshomaru." Marie shrugged. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard that name being repeated over and over by another voice from long again. She could not help but wonder what the Lord of the Western Lands had to do with this nonsense. Letting nothing of her thoughts show, Marie continued to talk to the stunned giant. "My mate died long ago."

"It does not matter," the demon laughed once again. "You will die then I will finish off Sesshomaru's human brat."

The rage inside Marie welled up then, taking the firm control over her self away as swiftly as the wind might carry a leaf away. His words stirred inside her, gripping her stomach tightly as though he'd sliced through her with his claws instead.

"No one hurts a child while I'm still alive!" She screamed at him, her movements becoming a blurred response. She brought the sword up in a one- handed arch and sliced the demon's head from his shoulders before his laughter could die in his throat. The shock shown brightly in his eyes as the grotesque head bounced on the ground, then dimmed as it slowly descended into death. Marie stared at the hulk of its body for a long while, watching for the small death demons that came to claim the souls. She could have killed the demon long ago, but had not wanted to use her already weakened powers. Healing Jaken and the child had taken a lot out of her, but she used them now to watch as they slowly covered what was left of the demon.

They crept stealthily toward the creature, wanting nothing more then to do the job that they had been created for. They glanced at the miko; almost afraid she would chase them away, but kept to their destined task. The moment Marie saw them; she nodded and relaxed her grip on the sword. Taking one last look at the swiftly decaying body, Marie then turned toward Jaken, who still held his defensive position.

"He's gone," Marie stated calmly sheathing Tasuke. "Is the girl alright?" At Jaken's speechless nod, she strode to the fire and grasped one of the burning branches.

"What are you planning on doing with that, human?" demanded Jaken, his tone dripping with hatred and worry toward the woman that just saved his life. He held his staff tightly in his hands, ready to fight her if he had the need to.

"I cannot heal myself as I did for you and the child. My powers are too drained to attempt it anyway." Marie truthfully stated in a monotone voice that told the toad demon nothing.

Jaken watched in astonishment as the miko raised the burning branch toward her chest and slowly pressed it into each of the deep gashes. The sizzling echoed in the small clearing and the stench of burnt flesh drifted plainly into the night air. Never once did Marie cry out in pain, but he caught a quick glimpse of pain reflected in the girl's eyes though it was fleetingly brief.

"Lord Sesshomaru will reward you greatly for protecting what is his." Jaken finally stammered out as Marie bent over the sleeping child. He watched as she checked on the child for any sign of distress. Marie, content that the child was still asleep, carefully swept that small girl up in her arms and settled against the bark of the old tree. She cradled the girl to her, positioning Rin in her lap till they were both comfortable. Marie's eyes fell on Jaken who stood across from her, her face passive yet her eyes told of deep thought in them.

"Does he truly care for this child, Lord Jaken?" Marie suddenly asked surprising the nervous toad. "Does he truly protect her as though she were his own?"

"Y.y.yes," Jaken stammered, he doubted he'd ever get over anyone other then Rin calling him that, nor was he use to the respect this human used toward him. "He even saved her from death." The moment he said it, Jaken felt like hitting himself, once again he'd said way too much but looking at the girl he could not help but feel as if just this once he'd actually said something right for once.

"Good," Marie said softly, "You should rest now so that the healing can still work on you."

"That sounds like a most excellent idea, human." Jaken replied happy that for once no one was there to strike him for his big mouth. Quietly, he settled himself against the same tree that Marie leaned back against and shut his eyes.

Rin moaned softly in her sleep her head thrashing back and forth. Marie soothed the child's hair from her face, a soft greenish glow covering both her hand and Rin's forehead. Softly she spoke to the tormented child," Shh, Sleep peacefully child and when you awaken it will be all right once more."

Sighing contently Rin snuggled closer to Marie and fell back into a peaceful slumber, leaving behind whatever it had been that frightened the child.

"You're a miko!" Jaken's whispered exclamation startled Marie and she looked over at him questioningly for a second before realizing that he must have sensed her powers.

"Yes," was all Marie said as she closed her eyes effectively cutting off any more of the questions the toad demon might come up with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, it sunk in, the deep feeling of being watched, an eerie sort of feeling crept into the young miko as she rested against the tree.

_Either I'm lost in sleep or he is more powerful than he seems._ Marie thought as she forced her eyes too open. She longed to sleep a while longer, her body weak and tired from over excursion of the previous day.

He stood not more then five feet away from her, his long silver white hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Dark eyes met a golden gaze, yet neither showed any emotion. Marie's arms tightened protectively around the small child she held, but she just sat and stared at him feeling almost lost in those molten depths.

"Jaken tells me I have much to thank you for." To Marie his voice sounded deep, rich yet void of any feeling. Strangely, it reminded her of a warm breeze on a cold day. Mentally, Marie shook herself still holding Rin.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru." Marie stated with out a doubt in her mind. His noble manners spoke of a highborn lord, his clothing of the rich silk only the richest lords could afford. She kept her voice soft, letting none of the things she felt bleed into it. Marie instantly recognized the demon Lord of the Western Lands from the description Noratu had given her, and now here he was, her old mate's worst enemy, standing right in front of her.

"I am," Sesshomaru replied in a monotone voice that spoke of boredom, yet his golden eyes seemed to drink in her appearance, intently watching every move she made especially those where Rin was concerned.

Marie glanced over him, taking in his full appearance. Her eyes finally coming to rest on the empty left sleeve where it danced in the breeze twisting and turning to its delight. Finally, the miko drug her gaze back up to meet his eyes.

"Why have you not healed?" Her voice held a slight curiousness to it, though her tone seemed to be tinged with the slightest hint of worry.

"Do not question Lord Sesshomaru, human!" Jaken sputtered outraged at her boldness. She should be bowing lowly to the great demon, not standing there defiantly watching his every move.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said he did not turn to look at his vassal, keeping his eyes on Marie. Already he was feeling the familiar stirrings of curiosity deep with in him.

"B.b.but Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken protested only to fall silent at the glare Sesshomaru gave him.

When he turned back to look at Marie she felt the depth of that cold gaze on her like a weight. It were almost as if he were judging whether she were worthy of speaking to or not.

"Where is your mate?" He asked in that same expressionless tone. His question startled her, yet she kept the cold mask to hide the emotions that the question stirred up within her.

"Dead," she replied coldly.

"By your hand?"

"No," Marie shifted the girl's weight in her tiring arms slightly and knew the instant Rin woke up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have come to help Rin?" The girl cried out, squirming from Marie's arms to run toward her foster father. Happily she hugged the Demon Lord's leg and began telling him all about what had happened to them. The child's angelic face light up with happiness as she talked, the look telling Marie all she needed to know. A kind of forlorn happiness filled inside her thought she hid it well. Silently she wished her mate had been something like the great lord that stood there patiently listening to his ward tell him everything. He showed nothing of the rage, Marie sensed coming from him as Rin explained how the demon had hurt her and Jaken.

"What will you ask of this Sesshomaru in return for this kindness human?" He asked when Rin finally finished her tale and run off to play with Au-Un the two headed dragon that stood behind Sesshomaru. Noticing the dragon for the first time, Marie wondered how she had missed something that large. As she watched the girl hug the dragon, Marie contemplated her answer.

Marie's gaze shifted from the small girl back to the Demon Lord, deep in thought. Then she took a deep breath and spoke in a soft voice the one thing she desired at the moment. "Please, allow me to see your arm."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, this time it was his turn to be surprised by the human's request. Never had one made such a simple demand of him before and his eyes narrowed slightly as his instincts told him it might be a trick to get close to him.

"To see if I can heal it for you." Marie readied herself for anything thing, almost expecting him to attack her for her insolence.

"Why would a human miko want to try and give me my arm back?" Every minute he spoke with this strange human she confused him more and more. In the back of his mind an image of his brother's wench came to mind and he mentally shook himself. _She's even braver than my half-wit brother's mate or stupider_. He thought to himself in slight amusement.

"Simply to allow you the chance to better protect your human ward better." Marie stated calmly, though her inner thoughts seemed to be in turmoil.

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding and pulled the kimono from his shoulder. His eyes fixed on the Miko as she slowly moved forward, he did not trust anyone, yet he was allowing this slender human to look closer at his only weakness.

Marie moved hesitantly toward him with a healer's eyes, closely studying the stump. Its secrets revealed everything, she as a healer, needed to know. Marie saw where it was trying to heal itself, but some sort of magic had sealed his arm not allowing it to heal as quickly as it should.

Carefully, not wanting to make any movements that would anger the great lord, Marie reached out, her hand glowing in a soft gray light that would not harm a demon. She had learned under Noratu's training what she could use on whom, the demon forcing her to use it over and over till she could control it like no other. Now thanks to her old mate, she could heal both humans and demons. This was done to add an advantage to his side during a battle.

The moment her fingers touched his shoulder a soft jolt ran between the two sending a deep tingling sensation through her body. Her fingers trailed gently along the stump letting her powers flow deep into his flesh. His skin felt soft, yet muscles rippled just under the fragile covering of flesh, intriguing the girl. Marie suddenly realized that her head was barely even with the demon's shoulder and she had a perfect view of the rippling muscles that moved in sink with his breathing right before her and she fought back the urge to run her hand down his shoulder and over that carved perfection. To keep her concentration, Marie let her eyes close blocking out the sight of his ivory skin.

"Strange," Sesshomaru breathed watching the young miko. She showed no fear of him, even was attempting to heal him. No other human except Rin had ever truly tried to help him before. A small shiver slid down his spine when her feather light touch moved from spot to spot on his shoulder, touching key areas where the missing one was cut from him by his damnable half brother, Inuyasha. "You have been trained well Miko."

Marie nodded reluctantly drawing her hand away from Sesshomaru, the glow fading as she did so. "You should know by the new moon if it worked or not." Her voice took on a soft quality to it as though weakened by the close contact. Marie turned away to gather her things, keeping her eyes averted from the Demon Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked worriedly, "Are you alright?" The toad wanted to strike at the human for disrespecting his master but dared not say anything to her for fear Sesshomaru would be angry with him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered turning his attention back to the miko. He was confused by her and once more asked, "What would you have in return for your services Miko?" There was no doubt in him that her powers would work, he still felt the tingling sensation racing though his blood and felt the stirrings of something tickle at the end of his stub.

"Nothing," Marie replied coldly. She drew her emotions tight into her and used the calmness she'd always relied on to keep any hint of them off her face. Marie did not wish to him to see how tired she'd grown trying to heal him, especially after losing so much blood the night before.

"Humans always want something in return." snorted Jaken. His comment awarded him one of Sesshomaru's swift kicks. He yipped in surprise and pain as he went flying to land in a pile against a tree some feet away.

Rin laughed hugging Au-Un as she saw the toad, struggle to his feet. "Master Jaken did it again!"

Marie took the scene in with silent wonder, and then decided to speak of the slain demon. "He was sent to kill the child, there will be others. If your arm does return it will aid you in protecting her better."

Sesshomaru just looked at her with that empty gaze. Marie understood answering with her own silence. Bravely, she strode past Sesshomaru to where Rin stood chattering away happily to Au-Un. Marie bent down in front of the girl, letting a warm smile emerge.

"Who are you pretty lady?" Rin asked in that innocent child's tone that warmed Marie's heart instantly. It almost caused her to laugh, but feeling the weight of that golden stare on her, Marie swallowed it back before answering the child.

"A friend," Marie replied warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that the pretty lady helped Rin!" the girl gave her a tight hug, laughing merrily.

"Good," Marie pulled away, patting the girl on top of her head. "Be good now."

"Rin's always a good girl! Right Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin beamed happily.

Marie slipped her cold mask back on as she turned back to stare once more at Sesshomaru as he nodded silently. "Seek me out if Rin should ever need me again."

Sesshomaru nodded, though he did not show it he was deeply puzzled by the human girl. Why would a human want to help him without wanting anything in return? He stood there watching her tilt her head towards him in a slight bow, then turned and headed deeper into the forest. The thought of punishing her for not showing him the proper respectful fear all the others had for him, but something about her drove the thought away as soon as it formed.

"Come Jaken, Rin." He said turning in the opposite direction, his mind lingering on the sweet yet strange scent of the woman.

Marie followed Lea's scent trail, tracking her sister easily. She knew where Lea had left the ground and how far away she would.

"Thank the gods she listened to me." Marie sighed, heading toward Kaeda's village. Her shoulders ached causing the ground to dip and sway with her every movement. She was glad she did not show this human weakness to Lord Sesshomaru. Her thoughts returned to him time and time again, no matter how hard she tried to stop.

"Glad Lea's not here to see this, she'd probably try getting him to claim me." Marie snorted to herself. Marie sighed again and concentrated on her sister's trail, forcing her mind into the task at hand. Finding her sister before something else found her in this weakened state.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There will probably be a lot of OOCness in this fic for the different chars. **

**AN- Sorry if I do not know the Japanese words for some of the things in here such as Sesshomaru's out fit and other things.**

**Thank you for reading my story!**


	3. Inuyasha

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3- Inuyasha**

Lea burst though the bushes with another strong leap that sent her sailing though the air. Inwardly, she seethed, "Stupid sister. I know she went after that demon herself."

Her worry had turned to anger as thoughts of finding her sister dead along with the two others found their way into the forefront of her thoughts. Lea knew Marie was strong even for a human, but since they day she had found Marie a year earlier beaten and bleeding in her father's garden, Lea had realized just how fragile her human sister could be. She had never thought about it before.

Marie had always been there for her more like a mother then a sister but she wondered who had been there for Marie. Lea had never known their birth mother, only Noratu's other mates. Their stuck up mannerisms and outright hatred of Lea and her human sister was evident to Lea from an early age. The group of women knew not to mistreat Lea, being Noratu's only child and heir at the time.

Marie would remain by her side though the day but at night Lea began to realize from early on that they treated Marie badly. Marie never told her any of it though, but Lea had seen it happen.

At the age of five, Lea had slunk thought the shadows as her father had taught her, when she stumbled upon one of the Mates kicking a collapsed Marie. Marie had just lain there letting the horse-demoness kick her over and over. Not once did she try to defend herself, but neither did she cry out or show any signs of pain. Finally, infuriated at the girl's lack of emotions, the woman had stormed away to find something else to amuse her twisted pleasure.

Carefully, Lea had crawled to her sister's side, caressing her blood dampened hair while Marie just lay there. Marie, feeling the child's touch had staggered to her feet and scolded Lea for being out of bed so late as though nothing had happened.

"Why don't you fight back?" Lea had asked angrily. "Put her in her place?"

"Because it would be worse," Marie replied scooping the child up in her arms.

"Does Father know?" When Marie had nodded, Lea began to first experience real dislike toward the man she had up till then idolized.

After that Marie wouldn't talk about that night again, telling Lea to forget about it. After a while Lea learned to observe what was going on when others thought she wasn't there.

That's how at fourteen, Lea saw what Noratu had done to Marie. Up till then Lea had disliked him, he was harsh to her, calling her names and punishing her when she didn't do what she was expected to do. The only time she saw him was at the training arena or in battle. Otherwise, Noratu ignored his only daughter.

At eleven, Lea had been introduced to Noratu's first son, Kuwaji. There had been two more born in the years before Noratu's death. Once the boys came, he had all but abandoned his daughter, using both her and Marie as nothing more then battle pawns in his ever going battle against the surrounding Lords. Even, though he had lost interest in Lea, Noratu still didn't permit any one to mistreat her.

Lea growled again shaking the memories from her mind. She was glad that bastard had died. It served him right for being so cruel. Lea jumped again wishing she had stayed to protect Marie, but deep down she knew Marie could protect herself.

"Hey wait up!" yelled the silvered-haired hanyou following after her, his red fire-rat kimono fluttering out to whip around him as he raced after her.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Lea almost grinned. "What if something has happened to her?"

"Feh," he replied catching up. "I'm sure she's fine."

Lea shook her head slightly. "You don't know her like I do, Inuyasha." Lea snorted, "She'd go after the demon that hurt the girl if she gets the chance."

With that Lea put on a burst of speed leaving Inuyasha behind. Fate's a funny thing thought Lea as she remembered the night before. Lea had burst into the old healer Kaeda's hut, out of breath and worried.

"Kaeda!" she had yelled hoping the healer had not left to help someone else for the night.

"What do you want with the old woman?" a low voice almost a growl had demanded.

Startled, she saw the same silver-haired boy who had killed her father, Noratu. He stood, sword drawn in front of Kaeda, a deadly look in his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha," came Kaeda's voice, "Lower thy sword, I know this child."

"What!" Inuyasha had sputtered, looking at Kaeda like she had lost her mind. "Since when?"

"Where is thy sister?" Kaeda had asked a tinge of worry in her wizened voice. The old healer knew that the two women hardly ever separated.

"Marie sent me to warn you of a demon attack," Lea had rushed over to kneel in front of the old woman, completely ignoring the boy. "But she stayed to help the girl and toad that it had attacked."

Lea went on to explain everything to the old healer. All the while Inuyasha stood staring intently at Lea. It made her slightly nervous, but her main worry was Marie at that time.

"Sesshomaru," he said growling lightly. "It has to be Rin and Jaken."

"Marie asked me to get supplies and get back to her quickly." Lea explained to both of them.

"How far is she, child?" Kaeda asked slowly standing. Lea heard the ancient bones creaking as the old woman moved. Lea had met the healer the first time she and her sister had reached the village a year earlier and Kaeda had taken the girls under her wings. That was when Lea had learned how efficient the woman was.

"If Sesshomaru is involved you might have more to worry about then a no name demon." Inuyasha had told her, his eyes glowing at the thought of his brother.

"Oh thanks for the reassurance," Lea snarled sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the boy.

"Inuyasha," Kaeda said softly, "why don't ye go back with Lea,"

"But Kaeda," Inuyasha crouched on the floor, "I told Kagome I'd wait for her."

"The child will understand, Inuyasha." Replied Kaeda softly. "Besides ye may be needed."

"Alright, if I have too," Inuyasha sulked.

"I can take care of it by myself." Lea had grown angry listening at his complaining. She could see that he was interested in going after his brother but was torn between that and something she did not really understand. Inuyasha was not what she had believed him to be and that made her even angrier. "I don't need his help."

"Maybe not, child," Kaeda handed her a small pouch full of healing powders and ointments, "but if Inuyasha's brother is involved ye might."

"I don't care who it is," Lea replied with her own soft growl. "He can stay here and wait for his precious human bitch!" Lea stormed out of the hut and bounded back the way she had come as fast as she could go, not bothering to wait for anyone to answer her.

"Stupid male," Lea almost had tears in her eyes, "Who needs them anyway."

"Who you calling stupid, bitch?" Inuyasha's voice came from behind her.

"I thought you wanted to wait on Kagome?" Lea replied a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"How do you know about her?" questioned Inuyasha warily, suspicion clouding his golden eyes.

"Every demon in the four lands knows she's your bitch, baka." Retorted Lea angrily. "I even know you travel with several others looking for the shards of the shikon no tama."

"What!"

They had argued till the sun had risen, Lea never slowing her quick pace. Nor did she tell him just how she had known about him and his group.

"So your sister's human?" Inuyasha asked snapping Lea back to the present.

"Yes and a miko at that," Lea replied cautiously, "What about it?"

"Nothing, just wondering," He replied thoughtfully.

Lea skidded to a halt so fast that Inuyasha had crashed into her. "Warn me next time, Baka!" He shouted, pulling out of the tangle of arms and legs they had fallen into.

"Marie!" Lea ignored him jumping to her feet as soon as she could. Rushing to where Marie laid face down in a heap several feet away from them, Lea knelt by her sister worriedly. Blood covered the ground under her and Lea rolled Marie over onto her lap. Lea sighed, a bit seeing that the blood had seeped out of a single wound.

"She's seared this wounds closed," Lea explained to Inuyasha who peered intently over her shoulder down at the unconscious girl.

"She did that to herself?" Lea could hear the disbelief in his voice.

Lea nodded," This one must have broken open when she fell."

"Is she alive?" he caught sight of the bite mark on Marie's neck and looked around cautiously. Lea glanced up at him, smelling the nervous change in his scent and looked back down at her sister's exposed neck.

"Yeah, but don't worry her mates dead." Lea grinned evilly as she continued. "Thanks to you that is."

"W...w...what!" Inuyasha sputtered glaring down at the two girls. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"I'll explain later," Lea pulled out the herbs Kaeda had prepared and dressed Marie's open wound. "We got to get back to Kaeda. She can do a better job then I can."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said then sniffed the air around Marie. "She smells like Sesshomaru." "

"She must have given him the other two." Lea looked around for Rin and Jaken. "I don't see the two we stopped to help."

"If she did, then she's damn lucky." Inuyasha replied.

"Why?" Lea carefully picked up her sister.

"Because, Baka," Inuyasha retorted," "Sesshomaru rarely lets anyone live."

"You don't think he did this do you?" Lea asked alarmed.

"Not his style." He replied then turned back toward the village. "Lets get her back; I want to hear this explanation of yours."

Lea nodded and followed at a slower pace, trying not to jar Marie too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Lea had explained everything to Inuyasha and his friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, while Kaeda worked over Marie. When she was down they all questioned her in turn learning all they could. Once done Inuyasha had returned to the bone-eaters well to wait for Kagome's return.

Lea sighed watching him go and turned back to her sister, who slept on.

Three days passed as Marie slept on. By the time she awoke, Lea had begun to form a sort of friendship with Sango and Shippo. Once Kagome had learned that Marie was also a miko, she suggested that the sisters join their group. Helping them find the jewel shards was not what Lea had hoped to do but it gave her an excuse to study Inuyasha better. Lea wanted to learn all she could of the Hanyou. They were so much alike, she thought, both having difficult older siblings and demon fathers.

Jealousy reared its ugly head every time Inuyasha paid more attention to Marie; at least it did till Marie told her that Inuyasha had been asking about her. Lea felt overjoyed at hearing that he was interested in her, but suspicion sank in making her wonder exactly why he wanted to know.

The following weeks became a blur as Marie and Lea helped the others collect the jewel shards. Along the way Marie had been delighted to find out that she too could detect the shards along with Kagome, sometimes even before the younger Miko could.

Lea had also felt a touch of resentment toward the amount of time that Marie spent with the younger girl. She felt as though Marie was almost abandoning her for her new friends but Lea suspected that Marie had longed for human companionship while in Noratu's castle, so she kept silent about her feelings. She did not want to hurt her sister; Marie had already been though enough. Lea still could not help but feel some sort of resentment towards the others, as Marie slowly seemed to pull away from her.

At first everyone had been more cautious toward Marie because of Noratu's mark, but the trusting Kagome. It was because of her that the others started to accept the demon enhanced human.

Much to Lea's dismay, Marie still remained distant and emotionless though going through the motions of friendliness. She hung back, traveling behind the others while they traveled, but when danger threatened Marie was quick to join the battle. Lea and Inuyasha fought side by side on many occasions, leaving both feeling a deep companionship and understanding toward one another.

One such occasion Marie had caught an angry Kagome glaring at the two hanyous. The first time Marie had witnessed the young Miko's sit command had been just after one of the battles. Lea and Inuyasha had been just finished off a rather large bird-demon and stood talking about it and how it all fell into place, when Kagome had asked Inuyasha something. When he had blatantly ignored her, Kagome "sat" him angrily and stormed off.

Marie had been retrieving a rather small fragment from the creature's body; the messy jobs always seemed to fall to her now, when Kagome stormed past.

"What was that for, wench?" demanded a confused hanyou pulling up from the large crater in the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" demanded Lea going to go after the girl only to be intercepted by Sango and Miroku.

"She's mad about something," Shippo replied from his perch on Sango's shoulder.

"Inuyasha should not ignore her like that," Miroku had chimed in.

"I think she's jealous," Sango replied, "After all first she deals with Kikyuo's shadow and now Lea is a hanyou also, something Kagome could never be."

Inuyasha had taken off after the angry girl after hearing what his friends had said, while Lea looked on confused.

_How could Kagome be jealous of me?" _Lea wondered just exactly what it was that made Kagome jealous in the first place after all they had only been discussing the recent battle.

Inuyasha had caught up to Kagome easily and a huge argument erupted with Inuyasha getting sat a number of times and Kagome going home to her time. When he had recovered, Inuyasha had moped about snapping at everyone.

That was how they ended up back at Kaeda's on the night of the mew moon. There, Sango and Miroku explained all about Kikyo to the sisters and the ill feelings toward the undead Miko.

As they waited, the curse of all hanyous made its claim on Lea and Inuyasha. Both hanyous reverted to their human forms while they sulked and complained hating their weaker sides.

The two hanyou sat staring at one another, complaints flying back and forth across the room while the others of their small group sat around and listened to them. Their backs were pressed close to the walls of the hut not seeming to trust each other in their present state.

Marie, who sat alone, was glad that the change had not surprised anyone. Up till then she had not been sure if Inuyasha would go through the same change, after all Lea was a daughter of the Southern Lands where as Inuyasha was a son of the Western Land and it maybe something only a Southern Hanyou had to face. She looked between the two silently deep in thought.

Lea's appearance reminded Marie so much of their mother, with her dark hair and her deep chocolate eyes that held anger in them at this moment. While, Inuyasha had long raven black hair and eyes so dark that to Marie they looked like a piece of ebony. They too held the anger in them that all Hanyous must experience at this time of the month. Both hanyou scowled, hating their weaker human selves.

Complaints and grumbling flew between the two, peppered with insults that both seemed to have gotten good at lately.

Suddenly, Marie could not take it any longer and against everyone's protests, she stepped out into the peace of the night.

The calm night lent itself to the night birds song and the cicadas chirped merrily to one another among the long grass. Over heard the bright stars twinkled with a cold uncaring, the only lights in the darkened sky.

"It will be dawn soon," whispered Marie aloud, stepping away from Kaeda's hut, "then they will be back to normal again." Deep inside Marie was grateful that the waxing and waning of the moon did not control her powers. Instead she had inherited them from her real father's side, or so she believed, as her mother had never showed a trace of the talent.

"Oh mother," Marie sighed letting her guarded down for a brief moment. She stared longingly up at the sky, a single tear rolling down her cheek unnoticed. "I have done all that you asked of me but I fear Lea will soon no longer need me."

Only the rustle of the gently breeze as it crept though the grass answered the girl's tormented soul. She felt so alone in the world, trapped between what she was and what Noratu's cruelty had made her.

"Will I ever know true joy or the touch of a lover's hand?" Marie asked the silent stars, but no answer came to her and she continued along the well-worn path that led deep into Inuyasha's forest.

Even with Lea, Marie felt distant and alienated, who could not really understand her. Toward everyone else, Marie just felt like an outsider that longed to be part of their group, but knew that she would always remain on the outside. She decided to give up trying and let fate have its way with her.

Slowly the feeling that someone was behind her began to creep through her very being, her miko senses flaring instantly to life as it detected the demon presence. Quickly she buried her emotions deep inside and turned to face whoever it was that had followed her here.

Marie was surprised when her eyes met those of the Western Lord's who was standing a short distance behind her. She looked around hoping to see the young girl, Rin, but was disappointed to find that the child was not there.

"How is the child?" Marie asked as the thought of the girl flickered though her. She was still worried over Rin's state of mind after being attacked by the giant demon.

"She is well," Sesshomaru stated in a cold emotionless tone, watching the guarded features of the miko.

_Strange, her first concern is for Rin other then herself, yet she knows I could kill her easily enough._ He found her intriguing to him, yet he let nothing of his thoughts show.

"Why have you come, Lord Sesshomaru?" Marie asked her cautious nature giving her a bit of unease.

Sesshomaru held up his left hand, showing Marie the perfectly formed fingers that had slowly generated. Surprisingly, the regeneration process had not been as painful as he had believed it would be and though slow, it had given him an arm that might even have been stronger then the old one had been. Though he would never show it, he would always be grateful to the strange miko that stood before him void of all emotions.

"I see," Marie bowed her head in respect for the powerful lord. "I am happy that I could be of some service to you My Lord."

"You have done me a great service, human," began Sesshomaru. "You have given back that which was taken from me. Not once but twice."

Marie silently listened forcing herself to hide the joy at seeing Sesshomaru's fully restored arm._ Now he will really be able to protect Rin. I just hope he never treats her as Noratu had treated me. I wonder though why I trust him to care for her though._

Her own thoughts confused her, but she was happy in the knowledge that the child seemed happy to be in the demon lord's presence, and had displayed the affection that a child would have for its parent. That had been the only reason; Marie had not fought him to protect the young girl, even though she knew she would have lost.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru continued after a moment of silence between them. "What would you ask of me in return?"

"Nothing," Marie replied quietly. Before Marie could blink, she found herself staring up into the golden eyes of the demon lord, as he seemed to materialize before her. Startled, she went to step back only to have him gently grip her shoulders effectively keeping her in place.

Marie instinctively flinched as his strong fingers touched her, and her time with Noratu made her half expect Sesshomaru to beat her, maybe even kill her, for not answering him the way he wanted her too. Marie stilled herself for the inevitable, yet she forced herself to remain emotionless, staring calmly into the golden depths that threatened to consume her.

"Humans rarely give of themselves so freely, without wanting something in return." Sesshomaru told her quietly, searching her eyes for some sign of emotion. He had felt her reaction to his touch, yet he could read nothing from this confusion human nor could he find no sign of what she was thinking at all. "Others have always asked of me, some things I could not give. What is it your heart wishes for little human?"

"What I want, no one can give to me, Lord Sesshomaru," Marie said so softly that even the demon lord's hypersensitive hearing had trouble making out what she said, but he saw a quick flash of deep sadness reflect in her eyes before being suppressed. "My only wish of you is that you continue to keep Rin safe."

For a brief second Marie felt his grip tighten on her shoulders and she quickly fought back a wave of fear. Marie braced herself expecting him to shake her in exasperation like Noratu had done so many times, but when it did not come, Marie became confused.

_Are not all demons like Noratu?_ Marie asked herself staring up at Sesshomaru, trying to hide the confusion she felt.

Though Marie stared up at him with deadpan eyes, he could smell the tiny fleck of fear as it coursed though her quickly before fading away as though it had never been there. It had been so brief as though a long dead memory had caused it instead of him.

_She controls her self well for a human. _He thought amused at her display of courage. _She stares death in the face but does not blink._

"What is your name, human?" Sesshomaru asked removing his hands from her shoulders, much to the relief of the woman before him.

"Marie." She said softly, fighting back to the impulse to step away from him as he towered over her, her eyes level with his chest.

"Strange name," He replied, "I will always protect what is mine."

Marie knew he referred to Rin but she could not help wish someone felt that way about her, someone other then Lea. She inclined her head respectfully toward the demon lord hiding the look; Marie knew to be reflected in her eyes.

"I thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She held respect in her voice and kept her head bowed, eyes trained on the ground at her feet. She dared not let the great demon see her weakness reflected so plainly in her face.

"We will talk again," Sesshomaru turned away as he spoke. "Marie," was the last thing she heard before he disappeared into the dark.

Marie glanced up to see where he had gone but wasn't surprised that he had vanished.

Demons were apt to do that from time to time, especially the Noble ones, she reasoned.

_I need a bath,_ Marie thought as she headed toward the small pond deeper in the forest itself. The girl looked toward the eastern horizon and noticed that it was beginning to lighten in color.

"It'll be dawn soon anyway," Marie said aloud. Bathing had always been the only time she could escape from Noratu's other mates. They never wanted the human stench to wash off on them that bathing together might cause. Even Noratu himself would not disturb her when she was bathing, even though she had often wondered why. Whenever she hurt or was troubled, Marie longed to emerge herself in the chilly waters and allow it to cleanse her soul.

As Marie stripped off her clothing and plunged into the cold waters, she had the distinct feeling that something or someone was watching her. She looked everywhere but could find no trace of anyone in the area. Marie let her aura span out seeking any kind of demonic presence within the area but still she found nothing.

Even as dawn cast its first rays across the morning sky, Marie went back to her soul-cleansing swim unaware that someone truly watched her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two pairs of eyes watched Marie closely; they had been watching her for a while now. Their presence masked by the barrier that shimmered around them.

"Do you really want to do this?" A deep male voice asked from under the cover of a heavily furred baboon pelt.

"I do," replied the female who eerily resembled the gentle Kagome. She was dressed in a Miko garb and held tightly to a simple wooden bow in one hand.

"You know my price," the male replied coldly.

"I do," the miko replied.

"Then we will wait and watch our friend to find the right time."

The miko nodded and both vanished from their high advantage point over looking the small pound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it as much I've enjoyed writing it. **

**More to come hopefully soon.**


	4. Adjusting

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4- Adjusting**

Kagome had returned before Marie and it amused the older miko to find the two hanyous rummaging through the future girl's bag. It was a strange yellow contraption that seemed to hold much more things then any thing she had seen before. She was intrigued with the thought of time travel and studied the supplies that Kagome had brought back with her.

The gauze bandages particularly fascinated her, but she stayed clear of the strange ones that seemed to stick by themselves. Marie wondered what sort of magic the future held that could create such wonderful things.

Marie smiled in amusement as Inuyasha searched for ramen, while a very industrious fox-child tried to locate the candies that Kagome always brought back with her, much to Kagome's dismay. Even Lea was curious enough to rummage thought the items that Inuyasha was spilling out over the ground. Lea asked Kagome a million questions about each item and the young miko answered Lea with a patience that Marie found amusing.

Marie could only take so much of the future and soon left the two girls to talk. She retreated into the hut where she wished to speak to Kaeda about certain miko attributes.

Meanwhile, Lea, having found Kagome outwardly friendly and interesting, began to warm up to the young girl. They sat for long hours talking about a number of things from Kagome's time to why she was after the jewel shards. The others occasionally joined in but most let the girls have their time alone. Against her wishes, Lea began to form a sort of friendship with Kagome. She found the younger girl to be honest and kind, somewhat temperamental at times, especially where Inuyasha was concerned, but still outgoing and friendly.

Soon Lea felt herself becoming closer to the rest of them as well as the day stretched on she found herself sharing battle tales with Sango and Inuyasha, punching Miroku when he tried to fondle her, and even tolerating Shippo. The young fox kit getting on her nerves less and less the more time she spent around him.

The months flew by as Lea found herself drawn farther into the small band of friends, yet Marie quietly drew herself away. Staying more often with Kaeda while the others went out in search for more shards, Marie would often find herself staring up at the star filled sky. Only alone in the quiet place did she seem to find her place.

She saw Sesshomaru two or three times during this time, their conversations always briefly centering on Rin and Marie repeating her offer of aid should Rin ever need her.

Strangely, Marie did not mind his intrusion into her private world. She even stayed with him for a few days when he asked for her help when Rin experienced a bad flu. The great Western Lord did not understand simple human illness.

Marie knew that Kagome and the others would accept her as easily as they had Lea, but unlike Lea, she felt uncomfortable in their presence. She did not mind the constant battles, nor did she mind the traveling around, but when the others had started turning to the older girl for advice and Kagome wanted Marie to teach her how to control her powers, Marie started to pull away. She knew that she could teach Kagome all she knew but did not want to expose Kagome to that kind of training she'd been put through. Marie realized that the harsh training would destroy Kagome's pure heart, making her an almost shell.

Marie could not wish that on anyone for she herself felt the emptiness inside that Noratu's training sessions had left her with. So she taught Kagome what she could without harming the girl's spirit and fell back to seeking help from Kaeda with the things she could not.

The old wise woman understood and explained them to the worried group.

"Marie is a lonely soul, forged in the fires of hell." Kaeda had explained to Kagome once leaving the girl confused over the whole thing until Lea told them about some of their life as children in Noratu's care. Kagome began to understand, worry even. Lea liked being around Kagome even more after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't even try it," Lea growled as she caught sight of Miroku's hand slipping behind her. _How did I get stuck with this moron today?_

Miroku stood beside Lea looking down over the crumbled village below. Everything lay in ruins, the apparent attack of some sort of demon. Smoke lazily wafted its way skyward from several dozen places.

"This was recent," Miroku quickly drew his hand away from Lea, not wanting to get hit again. Being slapped by Kagome and Sango were one thing but getting hit by the female hanyou was quiet another. It was almost like getting struck by Inuyasha only harder. "Let us see if anyone survived." Quickly, Miroku hurried down the hillside wanting to be out of Lea's reach.

"Watch yourself monk!" Lea yelled after him a lopsided grin plastered on her face. She thought about how much she would like to teach him a lesson in manners where a woman was concerned. Only thing that stopped her was the feelings Sango held for the pervert.

"Lucky bastard," Lea whispered under her breath as she took off after him.

The search though out the rubble lasted half the day, but they could find none alive. The rest of the day was spent in digging graves for the lost souls. Conversation was light between them till they were finished.

"When is Kagome coming back?" Lea asked the monk when they were finished.

"Sometime tomorrow," Miroku told her worriedly.

Kagome had left several days ago to replenish the diminishing supplies and take a few of the exams she always seemed to be studying for. Lea wondered for the hundredth time exactly what good this school thing the young miko always talked about was.

Inuyasha was sulking by the well as he had been since the girl had left and Sango had stayed behind with Shippo to keep an eye on the depressed hanyou when Marie told Lea that she had sensed a strong demon nearby. Lea had told the others about it and volunteered to check it out.

Lea smiled remembering how Inuyasha had wanted to come with her but in the end Lea had made him stay to watch over the well and village just in case the demon showed up there.

Miroku and Kirara had gone with her, if only to keep her company. Now worry plagued Lea and she raced back toward the village leaving Miroku and Kirara to catch up later.

She sensed that there would be some sort of trouble coming their way soon but did not know what.

"I don't need this today!" Lea shouted frustrated into the wind. Tonight was the night of the new moon, and both she and Inuyasha would be forced to deal with their pathetically weak human sides.

She gripped the hilt of the enchanted sword, Awaseru, which her father had given her all those years ago as Lea tried to figure out where the source of dread filling her was coming from. Lea could find nothing out of the ordinary and hurried home before nightfall could bring on the transformation. This was not going to be a good night, Lea knew. She had learned long ago to trust her feelings.

Sango and Marie had finally coaxed the reluctant Inuyasha into Kaeda's hut without a second to spare and Lea came tumbling in behind them just as the transformation started to take place.

A few minutes later a tired Miroku and Kirara stepped inside. Sango greeted the monk and swept the tired neo-youkai into her arms.

"Marie was right, a nearby village was destroyed not a half days journey from here." Miroku explained as Lea pulled Marie away from the others to speak privately with her.

Lea did not worry that the others would hear her now, as both she and Inuyasha were human. There Lea explained her feeling to her older sister, deep worry showing in her eyes.

"Are you positive that Kagome will wait till tomorrow to come back Inuyasha?" Marie asked with deep worry in her voice as she went to strap on her own blade.

"Yeah," he replied without conviction. Marie sighed again hoping for all their sakes that he was right, but then the young miko may not want to let Inuyasha go through another change without her supporting presence here.

As night progressed, Marie began to pick up on something a ways from the hut. It was something the miko could not sense as though a large void had suddenly formed out of nowhere. Unsettled, Marie began to pace back and forth, snapping at the others if they disturbed her.

Marie's senses were aflame; everything was setting her off tonight. Inuyasha and Lea stared at her watching with irritation.

"Calm down, sister," Lea tried to sooth Marie to no avail.

"Will ya stop pacing already, wench!" Inuyasha piped up. "You're making me dizzy!"

Marie growled at both of them, an almost inhuman growl that could have been made by a true demon, finally deciding she had to find out what was causing her distress.

"Miroku, Sango," Marie spoke suddenly, shocking the others to wakefulness. "You stay with Inuyasha and Lea while I find out what is going on. Shippo you're coming with me. I may have need of your fox-fire."

Marie scooped the half a sleep kit up in her arms and marched toward the door.

"Can't it wait?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"It will be sunrise soon," Sango protested, "Then we can all go together."

"No, it can't wait," Marie snapped angrily before stalking out of the hut. Lea exchanged curious glances with the others; worry showing plainly on all their faces at Marie's unusual outburst of emotions. It was so unlike her that imminently they started to prepare themselves for her return.

"Where we going?" Shippo asked sleepily, he nuzzled closer to Marie's warm body seeking to fall back to sleep.

"The well," Marie replied calmly, her voice showing none of the emotions she felt deep inside. She refused to take out her anxiety on the innocent kit in her arms.

"Why there?" Shippo asked suddenly forcing himself wide-awake.

"I have a bad feeling Kagome's in trouble."

Shippo blinked, wide-awake now, he jumped from Marie's arms to rest on her shoulder. "Do you really think she came back early?"

"She knew what tonight was," Marie explained, hurrying along the pathway. "She'd be worried about Inuyasha and Lea."

Shippo's eyes grew wide as understanding set in. "Oh no!"

Marie almost flew over the ground, dread seeping deeper in her heart with each step. Hurriedly, reaching the well Marie spotted what she feared most.

Kagome's backpack lay abandoned near the bone-eaters well, its contents scattered haplessly over the ground.

"Shit!" Marie let the word slip out before realizing what she'd said. Marie scented the air around the backpack, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Naraku," Shippo whispered fear etched in every word. "He's got Kagome!" He jumped off her shoulder and began jumping around angrily.

"Shippo, get back to the others, fast." Marie commended. "As soon as the sun's up get the others to follow you."

"But where are you going?" He asked suddenly afraid to be left alone.

Marie sensed his words and tried to comfort him as best she could in the short time she had. "I need to go after them; Lea can follow my trail after sunrise."

"But what if he is nearby?" He wailed peering into the shadows surrounding the well.

"Don't worry Shippo, you'll be alright. "Marie gently pushed the Kitsune toward the village, "but right now we have to worry about Kagome!"

Suddenly, Shippo was off and running while Marie wasted no time. She ran following Naraku's scent as long as she could. When it ended suddenly, Marie stopped to use her miko powers to help locate the new trail. It was not hard with the sword Noratu had given her. It helped to enhance her already strong powers among other things, when drawn and through them Marie picked up the faint pulsing of the jewel shards some distance away.

Almost as if sensing her intrusion, Kagome's captor slammed up the void Marie had felt earlier.

Hope filled Marie as she raced off after the void. Her powers held onto that feeling and guided her every time it shifted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's more powerful then you thought, wench." Naraku growled sensing Marie drawing closer. For a human her speed was remarkable. "She maybe your undoing yet."

Evil laughter filled the small chamber at his words. "You sound worried, Naraku," the voice said. "Do not worry, they'll all be here soon enough, the girl cannot get past your barrier."

"For your sake, Kikyou," Naraku growled, "you'd better be right."

"Soon you'll have the girl's power and your enemies will be in your hands." Kikyou walked from the room. Naraku glared at her retreating back an evil grin on his beautiful face.

"Soon, bitch, soon." He hissed into the night air. Naraku turned his gaze outward to watch the sunrise; it was one of the few things he truly enjoyed anymore. That and the evil things he planned to do to Inuyasha and his group of followers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She did what?" Both Lea and Inuyasha's voices chorused in unison.

"I can't believe she'd go off by herself!" Lea cried, human tears threatened to spill over. It was a lie though she knew how headstrong her sister could be where someone in danger was concerned.

"We gotta go after them! Kagome needs us!" Inuyasha ground his teeth together in helpless frustration.

"We have to wait till the sun comes up," Sango spoke weakly. She did not wish for harm to come to her best friend but she knew that dealing with the now human hanyous would be difficult until they transformed back.

"Fuck that!" Both hanyous coursed at once. Before anyone could stop them, both rushed out into the night ready to fight no matter what. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku followed quickly on Kirara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN- so the plot thickens. Will the two hanyous get to Kagome and Marie before anything bad can happen or will Naraku and Kikyo get their way?s**


	5. Rescue Attempt

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Rescue Attempt**

By sunrise Marie encountered the barrier that Naraku had erected to keep them out. Reaching out a cautious hand, Marie tested its strength. It resonated as she ran her hand over it, sending sparks of multicolored light swirling around her. Marie pushed harder and felt the barrier give slightly before springing back with renewed force.

"Hmm," Marie's brow knitted together in deep concentration, a grim look set on her features. "Kikyo"

The admission startled Marie, she had met the dead miko only once when she traveled with Inuyasha and the others but it had been enough to leave a lasting impression of her strength upon Marie.

Silently, Marie turned back the way she came, intending to meet up with the others. She knew they had not waited on the sun to rise and she worried for the safety of the others, Lea especially.

"If she drew that cursed blade while human, she's going to hurt." Marie grumbled to herself.

Lea's sword, Awaseru, was much like her own, enhancing the natural abilities of the user, but where Marie's sword allowed her to funnel her powers or outside energy into another, Lea's enhanced her into a berserk ball of fury. Oh, Lea could control it enough not to kill her friends, but anything else was game.

Inuyasha had seen her do it on several occasions in their battles with demons, and was even begrudgingly grateful a few times. Maybe, Marie hoped he would not let Lea draw it yet. Thankfully, though the blade activated itself only when there was great need, but in her human form her control over it was limited.

Marie raced forward on shaky knees; the drain to her power was already working on her. Her body screamed for rest but she knew it would have to wait. Suddenly, she caught Inuyasha's scent drifting towards her and Marie knew he was a ways ahead of the others.

"Not too far, I hope." Marie said aloud. Finally, she caught scent of the others and sighed in relief. Needing the small amount of rest, Marie sank to the ground to wait on them. Inuyasha could track her scent almost better then her own sister at times and for once Marie was grateful.

A rustle in the leaves caught the miko's attention just before Inuyasha burst through the line of trees. Immediately, catching sight of her, Inuyasha skidded to a halt.

"Where is she?" he demanded gripping Marie by the upper arms and pulling her to her feet. "Where's Kagome?"

"Close," Marie started into his golden eyes sadly. "But there's something you need to know before you rush in there."

"Know what?" Inuyasha growled. "Tell me wench! I don't have time for these games."

Before Marie could replay the others burst into the clearing to see him shaking the weakened girl.

"Inuyasha!" Both Sango and Lea shouted at the same time. "Let her go!"

Marie grabbed a hold of his arms, ignoring how his claws dug into her shoulders. "Kikyou is there and she's helping Naraku."

"W...what?" his eyes went wide at what Marie said and he dropped her. Lea immediately went to help her up. "No way would Kikyou help him." He knew she had done it before but his mind refused to accept it. Angrily he glared down at Marie. "I don't believe you."

"Are you sure, Sister?" Lea asked quietly.

Marie nodded and told them about the barrier she had encountered and about the miko powers that had helped to construct it.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently, "Show us where this miko barrier is."

Marie let the others back to where the barrier rested between a great rift in the mountainside, a deeply worried Lea following her closely.

They arrived quicker the second time and instantly Inuyasha set about trying to break it down. Each time he set the Tetsigua's barrier breaker after it, it glowed a faint blue. The attack would then dissipate leaving the barrier untouched. The others joined in readily.

Marie watched with a miko's eye and saw instantly what was happening. No matter what they tried to do the barrier would not give.

"Kikyo's powers are purifying Inuyasha's attacks," She cried. "He'll never get it down in time."

Suddenly, Marie stopped frozen in place as the void she felt beyond the barrier fell with an immense power. Miroku sensed it as well and his eyes grew wide with worry.

"What's going on here?" he questioned Marie as the look of horror crossed her face.

"We've got to get that barrier down! Now!" Marie almost screamed as she felt pain lace through her side. She did not understand where the pain had come from but she could almost bet it had something to do with Kagome. Running forward Marie began running her hands over the invisible wall. Crazed Inuyasha barely noticed her, but Lea was quickly by her side.

"What's wrong?" Miroku demanded following the girls.

"Kikyo is somehow draining Kagome, stealing both her powers and her soul," Marie hurriedly explained her hands never leaving the barrier even thought the power stung her bare palms. Marie ignored the pain in her disparate search for getting through the wall.

Finally she found what she was looking for and turned to face the monk. "Try to get Inuyasha to attack it there," Marie pointed to where the barrier met the smooth stone of the mountain wall. "It may weaken the barrier enough for me to get us a way through."

Catching sight of the concealed panic in Marie's eyes, eyes usually devoid of emotions, Miroku rushed to do as he was told while Marie dragged Lea to the other side.

"You'll have to help me little sister," Marie pleaded. "Just like in battle, I drain and give it to you."

"There's no other way?" Lea asked startled, though she never minded the heady rush of power she felt, Marie had always been against the sharing of power because Lea became frenzied almost beyond control.

Marie nodded, "I'm sorry."

Lea shrugged, "Don't be you know I like it."

"I know, but this time it may hurt." Marie explained unspoken concern ran deep in her voice, causing a chill to crawl down Lea's spine.

Lea nodded her understanding and braced herself. From the corner of her eyes Lea saw that Miroku had finally gotten Inuyasha to the spot Marie had indicated. Calmly she watched as pieces of the rocks crumbled away under his onslaught.

"Better hurry, sister," Lea said turning back to Marie. "Inuyasha's about to go all demon on us."

Marie barely heard Lea, her sword drawn Marie was in deep concentration. When she was prepared, Marie thrust her hand against the barrier with such force that the whole wall shook. Sparks of blue and black jumped from the barrier to sizzle on the ground below it.

The others taken by surprise turned to watch the miko begin to drain the barrier's power away. Inuyasha renewed his attack in hopes that she could weaken it enough for his red barrier breaker to punch through.

Slowly at first Marie drew the power within her, letting it build and mingle with her own.

Soon it filled her to bursting and she unconsciously screamed as it continued to push its way through her fragile body. Her sword began to glow with a strange blue light, and then slowly it changed to the green energy that a demon could handle. Marie would not allow the power to go till she knew it was safe for her sister. Marie refused to endanger her like that. With this type of power flowing through her, one wrong move could end up purifying her sister instead of powering her. So Marie held it till she thought she would die from the attempt.

Marie felt the power switch as though someone had hit a lever deep inside her, it clicking into place within her thoughts. The moment she felt that click, she laid the glowing blade on Lea's shoulder. The light grew till it engulfed both girls as it was forcibly thrust into Lea.

Lea felt the instant Marie's blade touched her. The onslaught of adrenaline and power rushed though her veins and drew out her demon blood. The marks on her face grew a deeper purple, her long hair blew wildly about her as the power rushed between the two sisters and her eyes grew to a brighter purple till the color engulfed the whites of her eyes. They seemed to take on a malicious shine, like a florescent beacon in a dark room. Lea's look became wilder, more feral as her claws lengthened and her fangs became more prominent.

"Hurry, Marie!" Lea growled her voice deeper as she fought to control the fury that was beginning to boil her blood. Almost in amazement Lea watched as a small hole began to open in the barrier around Marie's hand. The only reason she could see it was because of Marie's miko powers siphoned into her.

Marie unable to speak nodded and pushed harder against the barrier. The hole grew quickly after that and more power slowly siphoned into her sister.

Lea felt stronger, faster and the moment the hole was large enough she called to the others and dove though it. Lea was in the grasps of the frenzied nature of the demon within her. Enhanced by both Marie's power and her father's sword, Lea let the frenzied nature of the demon take over, instinct a driving force while reason flew out the door. Even as the others called to her to wait, Lea slipped pasted the gates of the keep inside the barrier and out of sight.

Marie felt Lea pull away and concentrated fully upon the barrier. The others quickly gathered around her. Inuyasha tried desperately to follow after Lea but the barrier still would not let him in.

"Attack it again Inuyasha!" Marie ground out through clenched teeth. The power was threatening to burst from her and she fought to stay conscious knowing she had to get her friends through first.

"Where?" he cried readying Tetsigua as he searched for a weakness that he could not see.

"Aim for me!" Marie cried tears coming to her eyes as she fought to stay awake.

"You'll be killed!" Sango cried clutching her boomerang

"I...I... can't do that!" Inuyasha realized what the girl was asking him to do, but when she looked back at him over her shoulder he thought his heart would stop.

Gone where the deadly serious, chocolate colored eyes to be replaced by silver flames that reflecting both pain and sadness. A strange light reflected from their depths that kept his golden gaze locked on her face. Tears of blood filled those silver beacons and ran freely down her pale cheeks. Her lips were paler than their usual rosy appearance and Inuyasha could see that she was hanging on by a bare thread. An angelic light seemed to be emanating from her body as her waist long hair played in the currents of the power she controlled.

"Trust me," Marie said softly but his sensitive ears perked forward catching her words anyway. "They need you." Even involved as she was with the shield, Marie could sense the battle going on within.

With a grim set to his face, Inuyasha stepped back, swinging his great sword over one shoulder in preparation to strike. His vision locked onto Marie's for an instant before she turned back toward the shield she was draining. He felt her power snake out to touch him and Inuyasha shivered slightly as he felt it caress the skin of his hands. He did not know what it was but somehow felt that it was Marie's power reaching out to him. Silently, ignoring Sango's pleas to stop, Inuyasha waited for Marie's signal.

"NO! He can't!" Sango cried only to be restrained by Miroku's strong arms sliding around to hold her against his body while Kirara moved to stand in front of her as she tried to rush to Marie's side.

"She knows what she's doing," Miroku whispered to the trembling girl in his arms. "We must trust her."

Marie let her senses reach out to track Inuyasha's movements, felt the second he shivered as it touched him. In that one second, Marie felt his trust emanating off of him in deep ways with an expectation that only Inuyasha could silently demand. She knew the minute he was ready and braced for what she was going to do.

"Now!" Marie screamed gathering the stolen energy inside of her.

Inuyasha swung, sending the energy bolt straight at the waiting Marie. The moment the bolt left the sword; Marie threw the energy ball straight back at the shield and collapsed.

The bolt struck the moment the energy did, both exploding as they merged against the barrier and it shattered like glass.

Inuyasha rushed forward, looking for Marie. He found her in seconds covered from the debris of fallen rocks.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sango pulled away rushing to help their fallen friend.

"I'll be fine," Marie coughed weakly as Inuyasha pulled her clear. "Go on and help them. But watch it." Marie gripped his arm tightly. "Lea's caught in the demon lust and she'll kill whoever is in there besides Kagome or be killed trying."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the keep, Lea came upon a gruesome sight. Kagome lay upon a black marble table positioned along one of the walls, dark blood dripped around it gushing from an unseen wound in her failing body. She was twisting in anguish, pain wracking her body as moan after pain filled moan escaped her. Kikyo stood beside the table, her hands raised over the dying girl's chest.

With Marie's miko power flowing through her, Lea could see the power being drained from Kagome; suddenly a bright ball of pure light tore from the girl and hover over her body. It was as though some force held it suspended it above her. To Lea's horror the ball shimmered a moment telling Lea that it was indeed Kagome's very soul as it rushed forward to embed itself into Kikyo's chest. Lea heard a loud sigh escape Kagome's lips then her entire body fell limp.

Lea tried to race forward to stop what she was seeing but something seemed to be holding her back, time standing still in the process.

"Kagome!" Lea screamed out the girl's name, tears brimming in her bright eyes. "No! Kagome!" Her fury grew as she heard Kikyo laughing, the hateful Miko turning those dead eyes to the enraged hanyou.

"You're too late, pathetic hanyou. I have my soul back and soon Naraku will have all of us where he wants us." Kikyo told her coldly, excepting the fate of getting her soul back.

Lea could not reply, could not think as she lunged toward the deranged miko. Kikyo just stepped out of the way and formed her bow from thin air.

"Time to purify you, Bitch!" Kikyo screamed angrily. _How dare this impertinent hanyou attack me, the great Kikyo!" _Kikyo fumed thinking Lea was almost as bad as that detestable Inuyasha who had betrayed her so many times.

"You're finished!" Lea growled through bared fangs, bringing her sword up. Deep within her, Lea knew that Marie's powers would not let Kikyo purify her, but she also knew without a doubt that it was going to hurt like hell.

Lea let the powers swell through her, the adrenalin rush heightening her senses as she dodged another of Kikyo's arrows. As Lea lunged toward her the two came together with a great force of miko powers and sword and claws. Kikyo's bow was a long-range weapon and it was useless to her now as Lea closed the distance between them, but Kikyo used her powers to continually attack the enraged hanyou girl.

Finally, Kikyo managed to knock the sword away from Lea, but she twisted around surprising the miko with a high kick to the stomach.

Both girls bled from numerous wounds that covered their bodies but Lea was feeling more energized with each passing moment, while Kikyo seemed to be tiring.

_She's human again. _Lea thought suddenly and realized that Kagome was slipping away.

Lea heard the moment Inuyasha entered the room and began yelling for Kagome. When he found her body lying in a pool of her own blood, he screamed her name and gathered the girl into his arms.

"Kagome, Kagome!" He cried tears streaming unchecked from his eyes. "Speak to me." Her blood began to soak through his clothing, as he located the large gash in Kagome's side. Desperately he pushed against the wound, trying to keep her life's blood from spilling anymore then it already had, but even in his deep grief the boy sensed that he maybe too late. "Kagome, please don't leave me. You promised you'd never truly leave me."

From the corner of his eyes he saw, Lea fighting against Kikyo and his eyes narrowed in anger and hatred of the woman he once loved.

"Fucking Bitch! What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha cried loudly, his voice echoing though the walls of the keep. He gently laid the young miko back on the table and rushed forward toward Kikyo.

Hearing his anguished cry, Kikyo laughed, knocking Lea against a wall. "Why Inuyasha, my love, have you come to join me in hell?"

"Give me back Kagome, bitch." He growled attacking his former love. "I'll kill you for this."

"Why Inuyasha, you promised to protect me," Kikyo's silken voice drifted over him in painful memories. "Well now that I have my soul back you can protect both of us." She laughed as he bounced off the barrier that surrounded her.

Lea drew herself up from the floor and retrieved her sword in time to see Kikyo drawing back the miko bow to take a shot at Inuyasha. He did not notice as he continued to try and break the barrier that surrounded the miko, his eyes bleeding to a shade of red.

"You're not the same Kikyo I cared about so long ago." He growled.

"Then she shall meet us in hell Inuyasha." Kikyo yelled back

"Never!" He screamed releasing another blast from his sword toward her.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Lea screamed slamming into him. He flew back crashing into the wall beside Kagome and sliding down. Seconds after a miko arrow buried itself deep into the wall just above his head.

Lea dove forward instantly, the barrier having no effect on her. "Take care of Kagome!" she yelled back at him. "This bitch is mine!"

Lea had taken the miko by surprise when she walked easily through the barrier and she punched Kikyo with all her strength. Kikyo stumbled back a few paces as she released a wave of miko spikes toward Lea. One of the bolts sank deep within Lea's arm and she gasped as the power tried to fight against Marie's in an attempted to purify her demon blood. Lea felt her anger increase to a hundred fold and she let it flow through her releasing its fury on the miko before her.

Nothing mattered to Lea in the instant but destroying the undead woman who had caused them so much pain. Lea swung her sword towards the woman feeling it tear its way through flesh to become lodged in Kikyo's ribcage. Lea let go of the hilt, her claws extending and swiped at the dying miko continually till Lea was covered in the strange blood. Severed limbs fell to the ground with a sickly thud and Lea watched fascinated as several souls escaped from the disintegrating body. The largest soul emerged whole and raced toward the still form in Inuyasha's arms.

Leas watched as it hovered over Kagome as if in thought then lightly touch the girl's chest. Lea followed standing on the other side of Kagome and watched quietly, forcing back the call of Marie's power that still coursed though her veins. Soon she would release it again to tear apart the keep in search of Naraku, but now she needed to know about Kagome.

"Inu...Inu...Inuyasha," Came Kagome's weak voice, tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to open her eyes. "Please...don't...cry."

She stretched out her hand toward his cheek to gently wipe away the tears that fell silently, his golden eyes locked with her bright blue ones. He was unashamed of his tears now; in his heart he knew what he had wanted all along.

"Kagome, hold on. We'll get you some help. Please," he begged. "Please don't leave us, leave me." His voice dropped lower as his emotions filled his voice. "I love you, Kagome."

Tears filled Lea's eyes as she listened to the boy speak of his love for the dying girl. She had loved Inuyasha as well as Kagome, but would never let the hanyou know of because of her friend. Now as she watched the two together, Lea prayed that Kagome would forgive her for the love she felt for him. She also loved her friend and did not want to see her go.

"I...I'm sorry," Kagome whispered her voice becoming softer. "I love you too Inuyasha. Tell the others I love them as well..." Kagome's body convulsed as she became caught up in a bone-wrenching cough.

"Kagome!" Sango cried racing to her friend's side. Miroku and Kirara followed close behind. Shippo had stayed outside to watch over a semi conscious Marie.

"I...m glad I got to see you one last time," Kagome gave them all a weak smile, her eyes slowly becoming unfocused. Lea gripped the edge of the table so hard chunks of it crumbled in her hands.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "I will always love you, Inuyasha, please remember that." Slowly her eyes slide shut and she sighed deeply once more. Lea could see Kagome's soul detach itself from her body and slowly circle around the small group. It rested lightly on each of them in turn giving them the feeling of warmth and love they had always associated with the young girl.

Her soul rested longest on Inuyasha and for a brief moment his face portrayed a peace he had never shown before. Then she was gone lost to her friends forever and Lea had seen her leave.

"Kagome!" the two hanyous cried in unison, and Lea pushed away from the others crying, she began pacing furiously back and forth across the vast room.

"No she can't be gone!" Inuyasha cried. "Naraku! I'm gonna kill you for this!" In one day he had lost both the girl's he'd loved and his heart ached. He gathered Kagome in his arms grief etched plainly on his handsome features. He glared at the pacing Lea anger building in him as he heard the words she chanted over and over again.

"I'm going to kill him. Naraku is so dead when I get a hold of him." The young hanyou kept snarling as she paced back and forth. With each step her anger and feeling of loss grew.

"Come on I have to take Kagome home." Inuyasha snarled. "Sango gather Kikyo's ashes together so we can take them back to her sister Kaeda. She's free now."

"What!" Lea raged at hearing him then demanded. "How could you possible want to bury her after what she did to Kagome? She betrayed you and her!"

"She couldn't help it!" Inuyasha snapped. He felt he owned it to the woman he once knew. He could at least make sure that she rested.

Sango and Miroku nodded going about collecting the ashes in a small bag they had found in one of the adjoining rooms, but Lea continued her pacing. Anger filled her at what Inuyasha wanted to do but she was not about to argue the point with him.

_After all he did know her before she turned into a hateful bitch. _Lea mused angrily trying to justify his actions.

"Fine, you take them back but I'm going to find Naraku and tear him limb from limb." Lea shouted and raced off deeper into the keep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The up coming chapters will get steadily more violent for a while. After all this is Naraku we're dealing with. **

**Thanks everyone for reading this story.**


	6. Sesshomaru's ward

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – Sesshomaru's Ward  
**

"Lea, wait for the rest of us!" Sango cried but she could tell it was no use. "Inuyasha, go after her."

"Feh, why should I?" Inuyasha snorted. "Let her go. She killed Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo killed Kagome!" Sango yelled through her anger and tears of sadness.

"Lea killed her trying to save Kagome!" Her fist balled at her sides and she glared at her mourning friend. "You are the only one besides Marie who can stop her when she's like this and Marie isn't able to help her. Now go find her before we lose someone else to Naraku's plans."

Reluctantly, Inuyasha nodded giving Kagome's lifeless body to Miroku. He took one last look at her, a single tear sliding silently down his cheek, and then turned to find the enraged girl.

Inuyasha found her deep in one of the keeps rooms where she was methodically tormenting one of the lesser demon servants. She was trying to coax Naraku's location out of him. Lea wasn't having much success the servant whimpered and cried as her claws shredded it in her enraged state, Lea was not conscious of what she was doing to the creature. Inuyasha did not mind as it was a servant of Naraku, but he recognized the mood that had attached itself to the female hanyou.

By the time Inuyasha reached her, the lesser demon was dead, ripped to pieces. His blood covered Lea, mingling with the Kikyo's black blood.

"Lea, you have to stop!" Inuyasha reached out, grabbing a hold of her shoulder and spinning her around to face him.

It was his first mistake as Lea's instincts took over and she swung her fist at him, connecting with the center of his chest. The blow knocked the stunned boy back several feet, but when he saw the tears falling uninhibited, Inuyasha knew she did not see him, had not even recognized his voice. Sighing he drew Tetsigua and stood ready to protect himself.

Lea flew at him, sword drawn and in that instant Inuyasha's breath caught. Lea stood glaring at him; her eyes were a bright luminescent purple color that seemed to shine with the light of Marie's power that coursed through her veins. Her hair fluttered around her slender body with the waves that radiated off of her. Pain shone clearly in through the rage that burned deep in her eyes, her whole body quivering slightly and for the second time that day Inuyasha wondered if these sisters were something unearthly. When he had first seen Marie he had thought that she looked beautiful, but staring at the enraged Lea before him, Inuyasha knew she was beyond that. To him Lea had become an ethereal angel on earth, if ever there really were angels.

It was in that single moment, no longer then the span of a whispered breath that he knew Sango was right, he would not allow another of his friends to fall to Naraku's evil. He knew he had to do something fast before Lea could kill him, but his mind was swept away by the beauty he saw surrounding the girl.

"Lea, please," Inuyasha implored, "I don't want to fight you! We can do this together if you just stop now."

Lea growled and lunged for him, her slight hold on reality had slipped away with Kagome's death and in her distress she did not know who he was. Seeing only an enemy of her friends, Lea was ready to take his worthless life away from him.

With a half-hearted sigh Inuyasha defended against the breathtaking creature before him.

The words Kagome's soul had whispered to him earlier replaying in his mind.

"I love you so much Inuyasha, but you must go on. The others need you far more then me now. Please, for me, live on and love another as I have loved you. I'm sorry that I could not stand by your side like I promised, please forgive me, but I'll always be with you and let the others know that I will always watch over everyone." It had told him showing the deep feelings Kagome had never allowed herself to admit too.

He felt something else as well, he felt free. Free from the spell Kikyo and Kagome's soul had woven around him over the years. He was free to love someone else when he was ready and the knowledge gave him an inner feeling of peace Inuyasha had never experienced before. Now he would fight his friend Lea in order to save her from the pent up fury within, a fury that he knew intimately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Shippo cried, snuggled tightly in Marie's arms. "Why? Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know," Marie smoothed the kit's hair back away from his face as his tears soaked her top. "Maybe if I'd gotten here sooner or been faster, maybe she'd still be with us." Marie's voice was weak and full of both emotional and physical pain as she spoke.

She was too tired to try to hide her feelings. She had grown to love the younger miko almost as much as she loved her sister Lea. The girl had a way of growing on a person, and Marie knew that Lea considered the future girl as a sister. Marie worried for her sister as she could feel Lea's distress.

"It's not your fault Marie," Shippo cried clinging tightly to her. "You did everything you could."

Neither of them had to be told about her death, Kagome's spirit had came to them in that passing moment brining the same feeling to them that it had the others. Marie had been unconscious, Shippo faithfully standing watch over her. Kagome's soul had awakened Marie, pulling her back from the blackness and filled her with a love that only Kagome could give. Marie had been startled at the unfamiliar feelings but when Shippo had begun to cry, Marie had tenderly gathered him in her arms.

She saw her then, Kagome's soul hovering over the Kitsune and she could almost sense a true peacefulness coming from it. As she watched, Marie could have sworn it smiled at her with the total understanding that only death could bring. Then it was gone, its final farewell having been said, leaving the two alone.

Marie leaned against a small rotten tree for support, cradling the kit as he cried. Her strength was gone but she fought against the impending darkness that threatened to pull her downward into the abyss once more. She would stay awake for Shippo's sake; it was the least she could do for her failure to save his surrogate mother.

"Well, well, well," A deep voice came from behind them, "if it isn't the miko and Kagome's fox kit."

Marie felt Shippo suddenly stiffen in her arms and she swung her head around to face the voice coming from the right side of the rotten tree.

He was tall, his raven hair cascading around him like an ebony waterfall. From what Marie could see, he wore a white fur pelt; a hollow baboon's head lay limply to one side.

His eyes is what held Marie's attention, they were pools of ebony tinged with red that made them appear as though one could fall into their cold depths and never find the way out. Evil shone brightly in those eyes and Marie knew instantly who this stranger was.

"What do you want Naraku?" Marie demanded struggling to her feet. Silently she cursed the weakness she felt as she leaned against the tree for support. She let Shippo jump from her arms and listened as the nearby bushes rustled, telling her that he had chosen to hide.

Naraku watched the kit with mild amusement before turning his attention back to Marie.

"Don't get up on my behalf," he sneered and stepped towards her. "It appears you are stronger than Kikyo first suspected. Now since your sister has defeated the dead miko you will serve in her place."

"I'll never help you." Marie coldly replied looking up at him stubbornly. She reached down for her sword but as a wave of dizziness hit her she stumbled and fell, gasping in surprise at the painful impact.

Naraku watched her with amusement dancing in those cold eyes, advancing slowly toward the fallen woman, malice showing clearly on his face. "You are mine now!"

"Run Shippo!" Marie cried out scooting back away from Naraku's reaching arms.

Frightened, Shippo felt torn between staying with Marie and going to find help, but finally hearing Marie's cry he scurried away to find help. Sango would know what to do, he told himself over and over as he raced between the rock walls to find the others.

Naraku's hand closed tightly over Marie's arm hauling her towards his hard body, but cringed as she let out an ear splitting scream. With the last of her strength used up, Marie slipped gratefully back into the dark abyss unaware of being cradled in the evil hanyou's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep inside the keep, Lea held Inuyasha against the wall, her sharp claws digging deeply into the sides of his throat. Her right hand was poised to strike him once more with her closed fist. Her mind, still clouded by her emotions, struggled to let her true self come out. Inuyasha's refusal to fight her had almost been his undoing and he bleed from several wounds.

Suddenly, Lea heard it, her sister's horrified scream, a scream so full of fear and anguish that it snapped her out of the berserk frenzy that gripped her.

"Oh my God," She cried staring guiltily at what she'd done to her friend. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, Please forgive me!" Tears streamed down her face as she lowered him to the ground.

"Lea?" Inuyasha blinked half expecting it to be some trick. "Lea, are you back with us?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried over and over again burying her face against his chest. Her hands wound themselves tightly in the red fabric of his clothes.

"Thank the Gods Lea!" he embraced the distraught girl, glad that she was back to herself again. "Glad to see you back." For one moment he let his cocky nature go and held the crying girl.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I couldn't save her. I tried, but then I saw Kikyo sucking her soul into herself and then I don't know what happened. It's my fault Kagome's dead, I killed her!" Lea cried, her heart torn in a million pieces at the loss of her friend.

"You tried, we all did." Inuyasha soothed the trembling girl. "There was nothing either of us could do." He felt tears beginning to form in his own eyes as he realized suddenly the amount of guilt and pain that had driven Lea even beyond that of Marie's powers.

He too felt the guilt of not being able to protect either of the women he'd grown to love, but standing there holding Lea he understood why Kagome's soul had told him to live on.

The others would need him as much as he needed them to overcome their grief in the next few months.

Suddenly, Lea remembered what had snapped her out of it and lifted panic filled eyes up to meet worried golden ones. "Marie's in trouble I have to go check on her!"

Inuyasha released her at once, letting her run from the chamber. He followed her closely worry nagging at him also. He knew that Marie and Shippo were let unprotected outside and a string of curses slipped quietly from off his tongue.

"Naraku has Marie!" Sango cried the second the two entered the accursed chamber where the others had waited for them. Shippo cringed burying himself deeper into the protective embrace of the exterminator. He was crying his eyes fixed on the covered body of Kagome. Misery shone clearly on his face, but he roused himself enough to recount the whole thing over to the two hanyous.

Inuyasha let out second string of curses under his breath while Lea began to cry even harder. Kagome's death had hit her hard and now she was afraid that her sister would meet the same fate.

"Lets get back to the village," Sango said tiredly, "Then we can figure out were to go next."

"We can't just leave her with that bastard!" Lea cried helplessly. "I'm going to see what I can find and then I'll meet back up with you at the hut." Lea darted out away from them before they could stop her. She hoped she found something to tell her what became of Marie.

She searched the entire area losing her sister's scent half way up one mountain. With defeat and bone drenching weariness, Lea returned to the village to face her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stood staring up at the night sky his thoughts in turmoil. Something was wrong but he did not know what. Outwardly he appeared cold, distant to whomever happened upon him, but inwardly he was feeling emotions that he did not understand.

He stood there long moments just staring upward letting the breeze play with his long silver hair and ruffle the fur along his pelt. Thinking over the events that had occurred several moments before, he had felt something; a twinge of fear, an unheard scream, and then a tight knot had formed in his chest almost making it hard for him to breath. Along with these unusual feelings he had felt the tingling run though his arm once more as if the miko had been there touching it all over again.

What did it all mean? he wondered silently. Surely, a demon lord such as himself was not permitted such emotions. What unknown event had happened that brought such longing to him?

Behind him, Jaken fumed, muttering something about humans and Sesshomaru glanced back to see that Rin had fallen asleep on Au-Un's back, knocking Jaken off. The twin-headed dragon seemed to be silently laughing at the small toad's plight.

Rin tossed restlessly in her sleep and Sesshomaru found himself wondering how the small human child was able to stay on the dragon's back. When he heard her muttering in her sleep he leaned closer, barely catching her whispered pleas even with his acute demon hearing. He drew closer, trying to understand what was unsettling the usually cheerful child, but he could only catch incoherent and jumbled sentences that barely made sense to him.

The most he could understand were "Marie" and "Please, don't go".

Inwardly, Sesshomaru sighed, Marie had worked her way into the girl's heart over the past few months and strangely he also felt something towards the human miko. She was different he realized thinking back to the few days Marie had spent at his keep.

Rin had gotten sick and Sesshomaru knew nothing of human illnesses, but Marie had taken charge the moment he brought her back to the keep. Marie had looked the fevered girl over and turned into a human whirlwind on him. He had sat watching in disbelief as Marie began commanding his servants around. They had looked to him for guidance and when he nodded they rushed off to do whatever she had told them.

At first his Lordly pride burned at the indignation of the girl before him. No one showed authority over his but instead of taking immediate action like he would normally have, Sesshomaru watched her every move. Biting down his fury he suddenly realized that everything Marie had asked for was indeed for Rin.

When Marie had requested mulled wine, Sesshomaru questioned her about it and she quickly explained how bitter the herbs she was using would be and that she needed the wine to mask the flavor. The reason she asked for it to be warm was that it would add a benefit to help the weakened child sweat out the fever that had gripped her tiny frame. He had nodded his understanding and left to attend to other matters. Leaving instructions with his servants to get the healer anything she needed, he left to patrol his lands.

It had been a bit of a shock to him that he had not left her with his usual death threat where Rin was concerned thought and it made him wonder if somehow his ward had weakened his nature.

He returned well into the night but his first concern was for Rin as he headed into her room only to find that Marie slept on the floor beside Rin's bed. She looked tired, a twinge of power still hung in the air and he knew that she had used her Miko powers.

Marie opened one eyes briefly to look up at the Western Lord then closed it back falling quickly into a light slumber.

Sesshomaru stood for a long while watching the two and gave a silent sigh as he found Rin breathed easier, the rasping in her chest gone. Her color was almost back to normal and she rested peacefully. A small smile escaped Sesshomaru and he left the room. That night, though awake or asleep, visions of Marie and Rin together plagued his mind, troubling him deeply. No matter how hard he tried, Sesshomaru could not push the thoughts away and he was not sure he really wanted to.

The next morning had found Rin jumping around and asking Marie millions of questions. Marie watched the girl closely; answering everything she could while not letting her over excite herself.

When Sesshomaru had later come in and found his human ward back to her old self, he decided to take her outside. All hell broke loose the moment Marie became aware of his decision.

"You are not taking Rin anywhere!" Marie had shouted at him, "You'll get her sick again!" She had positioned herself in the doorway effectively blocking their way out of Rin's room. She glared defiantly up at the demon lord.

His anger at her commanding him shone in his golden eyes as the woman stood in his way.

Rin had stared wide-eyed up at Marie from behind Sesshomaru, her tiny mouth agape in the form of an O. She had never heard anyone stand up to her lord before and it frightened her. Her wide ebony eyes shone with unshed tears as she saw the anger in Marie's gaze and began to shake slightly when she heard Jaken's words.

"Impudent human," Jaken hissed angrily at Marie. "Do not speak to the great Lord Sesshomaru like that!"

"The great Lord Sesshomaru brought me here to look after the child," Marie spat back at Jaken, her blazing eyes glowing with anger. "And that's just what I intend to do even if that means going up against him."

"W...what?" Jaken sputtered angrily, "You dare go against Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I dare for Rin's safety." Marie refused to back down from either the toad or the demon Lord. She had a job to do even if that meant her death, and she was determined to do it just right.

"Why I'll teach you to learn your place pathetic human!" Jaken shouted raising his staff to strike her.

Marie flinched ever so slightly and braced herself to be struck, but Lord Sesshomaru saw it. He also saw her fight down the urge to throttle the toad and some other unknown emotion flash though her eyes and decided to intervene.

"Jaken," he said quietly with a hint of threat to it.

"B...but Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken stammered but lowered his staff.

"That will be enough." Sesshomaru said watching the miko intently.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru," Jaken glared at the human woman, murder playing in his bulging toad like eyes.

"When may, this Sesshomaru, take Rin abroad?" Sesshomaru asked his anger gone from him as curiosity began to surface.

"Tomorrow if the fever does not return," Her eyes held nothing to them now, but her body visible relaxed when Jaken had lowered the staff.

_Strange she expected him to strike her, yet she did not attempt to use her powers on either of us. _Sesshomaru thought admiring her courage. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he had never met anyone like her before, neither human nor demon.

Sesshomaru turned to the child behind him and gave her a small smile, "Tomorrow then."

He turned back to Marie then, quietly waiting what the healer would say next.

Marie sighed softly as she stared up at him gracing him with one of her rare smiles. "Rin can go anywhere in the castle she's allowed to but the moment she tires she needs to rest. But no outside, Lord Sesshomaru, till I know the fever has let go of her."

Sesshomaru nodded then and Marie stepped aside unblocking the girl's bedroom door. She knew she had won a great victory over the demon Lord but was not quite sure why she still lived.

Sesshomaru started down the hallway with Rin and Jaken following him, but was stopped by Marie's soft, weary voice once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" her voice held a deep concern to it as he turned to face her once more, silently waiting for her to go on. "May I speak with you on your return, concerning Rin's illness?"

Sesshomaru nodded once more and left, the others following right behind him.

Marie left alone tiredly collapsed into the large chair that sat in a corner of Rin's room. She had lightly slumbered through the night, but was awake every time the child shifted in her sleep. Marie kept watch over her, only letting the light sleep claim her for a few moments at a time. Swiftly she let herself fall into a deep sleep knowing that she would need her rest for the night ahead.

Hours later, Sesshomaru had found her that way, curled up in a tight ball snuggled deep within the chairs cushions. She had not stirred when he'd entered the room, not even to open one eye. Carefully, he had laid Marie on Rin's bed and the child had curled up against her falling asleep quickly.

To Sesshomaru it had almost been as if Marie had trusted him to protect her. _Perhaps the human has more faith in me then she should,_ he thought as he walked out of the room.

Only Rin had even shown that type of faith before though a few others had tried. They had claimed they felt the human emotion called love for him, but every one of them had wanted love in return. Something he believed himself incapable of.

Upon waking Marie had sought him out, telling him about her fears of someone having tried to once more harm Rin. He'd become angry, but some how the Miko had soothed him by telling him that Rin would fully recover. She had explained that some how Rin had come into contact with some very potent herbs and that there had been a deep sense of magic being used against himself and Rin. Marie however could not explain where the herbs that made Rin sick or the magic had come from.

"It's almost as if they come from a different world," She had told him in her concern but warned him to stay on his guard as she did not know what it was.

Marie had stayed on a few days more after that just to make certain Rin remained healthy, but never once did she deny him after that first day, asking only that Rin be brought home at night to rest till her body had fully healed.

After Marie had left to return to her sister and that half brother of his, Sesshomaru had found himself thinking even more about the miko and they way she had smiled at him when he had given in, instead of killing her for her act of denial. He also kept watch for whoever had dared harm his ward but he was unable to obtain any information on the subject.

"Marie," he whispered quietly and Sesshomaru lowered his gaze from the stars as his mind snapped back to the present. He had decided to travel to the human village to check up on the human girl. Silently, his servant and the dragon trailed behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Captive

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Captive**

Marie had awoken to find herself in a dirt filled cell, her clothing gone. She knew what was to happen soon and silently she began preparing herself for it. It wasn't hard as her emotions went readily enough.

Once the beatings started she would be able to hide the pain. Silently, she wondered if it would be like Noratu or worse since demons were a cruel race. Everything they touched withered away and died. Or so she had once thought. That was before she had met Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West and his ward. He had proven her wrong on several occasions.

Marie shook her head, forcing away thoughts of the demon lord. It would do her no good, she realized to think about him. Thinking of Sesshomaru brought confusing emotions and they could be perceived as a weakness Naraku could use against her.

Marie also mourned the loss of Kagome, letting the rage of the girl's death shine in her dark eyes. It would be the only emotion Naraku would see in her if she could help it.

Suddenly, the cell door rattled and Marie looked up to see one of Naraku's servants come to collect her. Marie steadied herself for what was to come as he roughly yanked her to her feet and shoved her out the door. The chains that bound her wrist and ankles clanking as she walked. The cuffs rubbed sores in her skin as they shifted back and forth with each movement.

Roughly, the servant shoved her forward again and she almost went sprawling. Only her quick reflexes saved her and as she tried to lash out at him with a small potion of her miko powers, Marie was rewarded with a shock that did send her to her knees.

"Don't try it again," the lesser demon laughed, showing her his collar. "It takes your powers and sends a bolt of thunder back into you

Marie understood and looked down as she was dragged to her feet once again. Silently, she began contemplating how long it would take for her to overcome the collar and whether it would be worth the pain at the moment.

She was still undecided as the servant pushed her through a set of plain double doors and left, locking them behind him.

"Well, little miko it would appear someone already has marked that lovely pale skin of yours." Naraku stared down at the old scars criss-crossing her body. He brought one finger up to trace the bite mark at the base of her throat.

"Where is your mate?" he asked then laughed, "or has the mighty Sesshomaru discarded you already?"

"I am not his," Marie growled, "I belong to no one. "I belong to no one."

"You belong to me now, whether you like it or not." Naraku laughed at her as if he had a joke, only he was privileged to. "Since you helped destroy Kikyo, you will serve in her place." He went on to explain, his hand slowly beginning to caress her bare shoulder. "I will make you help me find the rest of the jewel shards."

"And if I refuse?" Marie asked quietly.

"Then I will take it out on both you and those that mean a great deal to you." He told her coldly. "Do not deny me and you shall be all right."

Marie glazed defiantly up at him, her eyes reflecting only what she wanted him to see.

"So that is your answer then?" he laughed again, "then I shall teach you otherwise." He began to trace the old scars again his touch gentle. "I always enjoy a good challenge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lea paced the floor nervously, waiting for Inuyasha to return. He had taken Kagome's body home so that she could be near her family. Lea just hoped he would be all right.

Kaeda had also put Kikyo back to rest, scattering her ashes to the four corners of the village.

"This will help the Kikyo I knew to rest and protect the village, child," the old healer had explained, "Not the heartless corpse ye knew."

Lea had tried to understand the distractions the others set for themselves but finally she could delay no longer. As the sun set on the first day, Lea left the village alone, not letting the others know where she was going.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lea had walked for what seemed like eternity in no particular direction. She felt herself close to tears when she could find no familiar scent to mark the trail for her.

_What could Marie be going through at this moment?_ The girl worried about her sister, dread filling her heart with each step.

Nothing gave her any clues to where to go either. Lea found she was feeling lost without Marie's ever constant presence to guide her.

Then as she was about to give up for the night and return to the village, Lea spotted a familiar sight.

She had seen him on several occasions and immediately recognized the Western Lord and his small group of followers. The first time she had met him was when he had come to retrieve Marie to aid his small ward, Rin, a task her sister had hurried to undertake though the others were afraid for her, but now Sesshomaru seemed like a haven in the tempest.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Lea cried rushing toward him.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the approaching girl, recognizing her as the miko's hanyou sister.

_What does this pathetic half breed want with me? _He thought as she came to stand in front of him.

"Have you seen anything of my sister?" Lea asked hoping Marie might have escaped Naraku's grasp.

"No," he said taking a closer look Lea, he could smell the strong scent of ear and worry coming from her.

"Oh," Lea felt disappointment knot the bottom of her stomach. "Then Naraku still has her." She looked back at the sleeping child on the dragons back when a sudden growl erupted from Sesshomaru.

"Naraku has the miko?" he growled out the words, hatred of the foul half breed evident in his tone. "How did this happen?" He was fighting the urge to let his cold exterior slip; anger was quickly building into a frenzied urge to throttle something.

Lea sensing more then seeing his inner fury, nervously related the entire story to him.

"I see." He said coldly after she had finished.

"Could you help us to find her?" Lea suddenly blurt out. "I mean after all she's done for your ward."

"This Sesshomaru gives you his word to aid in seeking her whereabouts."

Lea nodded in understanding, keeping her eyes respectively on the ground as her father had taught her.

"Thank you," she whispered. A great gust of wind caused Lea to look up in time to see Au-Un taking off, Sesshomaru seated on the dragon's back.

Lea sighed and turned back toward the village and the friends waiting for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks quickly slipped into months as Lea and the others searched for Marie and the remaining jewel shards. Every time they believed they were close, Naraku slipped away easily.

Lea was getting desperate, seeking out every demon she could track down to question them about the demon that plagued the four lands. No one she talked to knew where he was.

As the days passed her heat sank and a permanent knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Many nights, Sango sat comforting the girl. She was the only one who could understand Lea's pain because Naraku still had her brother, Kohaku. Sango had confided in her one night right after Marie first disappeared and they had both cried holding onto each other.

They were all such a comfort to her that she could barely believe it. All except Inuyasha, who in the beginning kept away from them all. He sat at the Bone-Eaters-Well day in and day out for a long while before he had returned; his grief spent and put his heart into finding Marie and the shards.

They had little success at finding the shards, but with Kaeda's help they managed to find ones near her village, but most of their time was spent looking for Naraku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie awoke with a jolt as her tattered body was thrown against a wall. The darkness had been a short lived blessing, one that took the pain away momentarily.

Naraku had done every horrible thing he could think of to her, yet she hardly ever made a sound. Staring at him with those cold, dead eyes, Marie had made it a point of aggravating him.

"My old mate hit harder then you, pup," She would taunt him. "You're just pathetic." Her taunting had ceased when he choked her one night in a fit of rage. Her face swollen badly, she had choked out a laugh that made Naraku stop and stare.

Even now, months later, with every bone in her body broken, she glared at him defiantly. When he got disgusted with her, he would send for his healer and thrown her back in her cell for a few days.

These were the days she could rest a little while and regain some of her strength. Marie had learned months ago that she could turn her power in on herself without any pain from the crippling collar she was forced to wear.

It had been that knowledge that had saved her from becoming one of his puppets. Her body had rejected the poisoned shard, purifying it in the process. She remembered laughing at him before the world went blank.

Naraku sat on his bedroll staring out at the setting sun once again, his mind on Marie. She had withstood everything he had put her through with the same quiet acceptance of one damned. Only her taunting in the beginning showed any of her inner fire. She had mocked him, comparing him to her dead mate.

Then when the taunting ended, Marie had begun to laugh. At first, Naraku thought he had broken her spirit finally and she had slipped over the edge into insanity. Then he had looked deep into those cold eyes and saw something deeper down. Some unknown emotion or spark buried deep beneath the surface.

Then he remembered the only true time he had gotten any emotion at all from the miko had been when he had noticed the signs of birth on her. They were old and faded, barely noticeable among the other scars that littered her body. Naraku remembered tracing one of them over her lower abdomen and asking her where her child was.

Marie had glared at him then with a rage that he did not know a human could possess. He had felt the power rise unbidden deep within her and how his collar had shocked her into unconsciousness.

He had quickly awoken Marie to see the fury slowing fading into deep sadness, then despair and finally back to those cold dead eyes.

He knew the child was dead by her reaction and had tried many times to get her back into that fury but nothing he did after that seemed to matter. This told him that her spirit had long ago been broken and set about to device a way he could get to her.

A slow smile spread across his face as he contemplated his next step.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several more days passed before Marie was once again pulled from her cell. Her body, now healed almost completely, except for the bruises as she stood, her back kept ramrod straight waiting for him to appear in the chamber.

"Since, you will not help me," his deep voice echoed through the room. Marie did not move, feeling his presence behind her. "I will find someone who will."

Her body stiffened slightly waiting for his next words. She did not have long to wait.

"But you still are useful to me," she felt his fingers caress her shoulders in an almost gentle manner. "I have decided I will keep you for my pet."

His voice held a menacing tone to it that sent a shiver down her spine. "A very useful pet," He continued, "because you will help me get back at that half-breed Inuyasha."

Marie suddenly felt faint, the room swaying before her eyes. He was going to use her against her friends.

"And your sister will help me to do it," Naraku added with a type of smugness to his voice.

"Lea won't help you do shit," Marie snarled, dread knotting the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, but she will," Marie could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he slowly pulled her long hair to one side. Gently, he brushed a kiss against her old mark causing her to shiver at the tender caress. "I have something she wants badly."

Marie did not have to be told what he had, she knew and she remained silent, knowing that her sister might give in. But she knew that Lea was smart enough to use the situation to her advantage.

"You shall be the key to getting them all," he trailed soft. Seductive kisses over the back of her neck and over her shoulders, hid body pressing closer to hers. His arms slide around her slender waist drawing her tightly against him.

Marie stiffened her body more, tears filling her eyes. She could handle the abuse, the threats, or anything else he forcefully did to her, but gentleness was something new. No one had ever held her so tenderly before and now Naraku had found something she could not yet cope with, tenderness. If it had been with anyone else, Marie would have willingly given into her tears, but she knew he was only using it as another means of getting to her.

The tears feel silently as he continued to caress her unyielding body. To relax even in the slightest was meant having lost to him and that was something Marie was not prepared to do.

She struggled against the sensations that rippled through her, trying hard to suppress them.

"Relax little human," Naraku whispered in her ear, his voice soft almost seductive. "Just give in to me and it will all become better. I would not need your sister then."

A sudden flash of Sesshomaru the night she had first met him raced through Marie's mind and she hardened her reserve. Then it turned to visions of her sister being forced to go through what he had put her through and her determination became as hard as steel.

"Nice try," she said coldly glaring back over her shoulder at him. A second flash of Lea as a child chased the first then a grown woman with their new friendship. She would not throw away her sister's life so carelessly. "But I will never willingly help you."

"Insolent human," Naraku thrust her away from him hard, her hands flying out to break her fall but one of her knees banged sharply against the hardwood floor. A small groan escaped from her at the unexpected surge of pain and she glared up at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes for once.

He bent down before Marie and roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. He looked deep into her eyes and laughed.

"Hanging onto your old mate?" he mockingly asked her then he smiled wickedly. "Or is it a certain demon lord that has caught your fancy?"

Marie snarled, pulling away from his grasp. She trained her eyes on the ground and refused to answer him.

"Don't worry, pet," Naraku laughed again. "I plan on having him as well. I need a new body." He stood and went to signal his guards to take her back to her cell.

Marie struggled to her feet, glaring at Naraku angrily, hatred burning in her eyes. "One day I will kill you," she spat as the guards took hold of her. Her attention trained on Naraku.

Surprised by the emotion her voice held, he turned to glare at her. Then he laughed wickedly standing in front of her. "One day you'll love me, pet."

"I doubt that," she retorted as the guards started to drag her away. His laugh stayed with her the rest of the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lea stood on a small hill over looking Kaeda's village. She was alone, something she got to do seldom these days. Most of her time was wrapped up with the others, searching for Marie and the shards. She had met with Sesshomaru on a few occasions after seeking his help. Both had been disappointed to learn the other had not yet found her. Now these many months later, Lea wondered if she would ever see her sister again.

Before, Marie had been a constant in her life, through thick and thin. The girls had been so much to each other.

Lea wished now she had been nicer to her sister, maybe teased her less about being a weak human. If she ever saw the deadly calm eyes again she would tell Marie just how much she loved and appreciated her.

Lea sighed as she remembered the events that led Marie to being the way she was. Tears glistening in her eyes, she sat and thought back on that horrible day. It was a day she had not understood until now, but remembered with clarity.

She had been away with her father that day, for a small training excursion. When they had arrived home they found Marie in her bed a small, crying bundle in her arms. Lea remembered teasing her sister before that for getting fat but up till now she had not realized what the creature was that her sister had held.

Marie had been smiling, happy, Lea thought. Something her sister rarely was even then. But she remembered Marie's eyes had always been gentle, loving even.

Noratu, had stood over the bed, seemingly happy at first, Lea remembered, then as he looked down at the creature her sister held a deep rooted anger had taken a hold of him.

Furious, her father had ordered her to leave and she had raced crying from the room. Lea had been frightened badly, never having seen that kind of fury in his eyes before. She also remembered being afraid for her sister.

Lea had fled to her room, the only sanctuary the eight year old girl had ever known. She had cowered behind the bed, waiting for Marie to come comfort her like she always did when something bad happened. Usually, it was when her father's mates were tormenting her or her training had been to rough. Even Lea's nightmares brought Marie to her rescue, but that day her sister did not appear.

Listening for those familiar footsteps for most of the day, she had waited. Once she thought she had heard her sister screaming. A sound that was cut short quickly and had left the terrified girl to wonder if she had actually heard it at all.

Lea waited till night fell, then over come with a sickly kind of worry, she had crept soundlessly to Marie's room. Sneaking around the heavy door, Lea could see her sister's normally neat room had been trashed, her things scattered and broken all over the floor.

Then she saw Marie, curled into a tight ball on her bed, blood covered both her and the bed and she lay staring at the far wall.

Lea knew what blood was, but ignored it as she crawled up beside Marie. She gazed around the room as deep in thought as a child of eight could get then turned to Marie.

"Where's your pet go, sissy?" she had asked brushing Marie's blood soaked hair back away from her face. Lea could see she had been crying for her eyes were red and swollen. That was something else Marie rarely did and Lea's worry had deepened.

"He killed him," Marie's voice was eerily calm and lea stared down at her.

"Was it dangerous?" she asked in childish curiosity.

"Your father believed so," Marie had answered automatically. Her lack of emotion told Lea something bad had happened though she could not understand why Marie was so upset over the death of her pet, especially if it was dangerous. Besides it had been noisy, but Lea knew better then complain to her sister right now.

"Go back to bed, little sister," Marie had told here and when Lea had protested leaving her alone. Marie had told her that she would be fine and that she just needed to rest for a while.

Lea had not liked it, but she listened to Marie anyway, seeing how tired she looked.

That had been a long time ago and Lea had almost forgotten about it, remembering only the fact Marie's eyes had changed for the worse that day. Nothing except children seemed to get to her after that.

Lea remembered it all, because now she truly understood what exactly Marie's pet had been. The forgotten event had come flooding back when Lea had helped Kaeda birth one of the village women earlier that day. The newborn had lain bundled and crying in her mother's arms much the same as the creature her sister had held so long ago had.

"Oh, Marie," Lea sighed aloud, "if I had only known, maybe you would not have had to suffer so." She wiped away the tears, wondering what she could have done to help but knew at once that she had been too little. She stood there alone for a long while.

The sun had set long ago, yet Lea refused to leave her hilltop. It was a comfort to her, but she knew the others would be looking for her soon. Especially, Inuyasha as they had grown closer in the last three months. Drawn together out of grief and longing, Lea knew in a way she should be enjoying having him to herself but the loss of Kagome and Marie held her back from him at times.

A deep sadness had been hanging over the entire group as of late, almost as if they all sensed something terrible was about to happen.

"Why if it isn't my new pet's little sister," a mocking voice come from behind the girl causing her to spin around.

There sat Naraku in his white fur, laughing at her. Without thinking, Lea lunged for him, hatred gripping her. He was quicker then she was, disappearing only to reappear behind her again.

"Kill me and you will never see Marie again." He calmly told the enraged hanyou.

"Where is she?" Lea yelled angrily. "What have you done to her?"

"Where she is, is of no concern to you now, but she is alive," Naraku replied then laughed. "As for what I have done to her, I will tell you only that her suffering is a delicious torment. Your sister amazes me, taking things with a calm that many demon lords could not withstand."

"I will kill you for touching her," Lea cried venomously.

"You will do as I say or you will never see her again," He told her, his voice as cold as ice.

"All I have is your word she's alive," Lea growled, "How do I know this is not one of our tricks?"

"You don't," he replied and Lea could hear the amusement in his voice. "But you will have to obey me to find out either way."

"What do you want?" her eyes narrowed with suspicion, hatred seeping through into her words.

"You're so much easier to deal with," he almost cooed.

"Get on with it and drop the games," Lea crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I need you to acquire a few things for me," he replied, "Then once I feel you will not disappoint me, I will allow you to see Marie."

"And these things are?" Lea asked, her voice dripping with loathing.

"First, I will give you the location of a few shards. I want you to collect them for me."

"Where do you want me to bring them to when I get them?" She hated to even think about working with this vile creature but her mind was working to find a way to turn it to her advantage.

"Do not concern yourself with that, I will find you," he replied. "Do we have an understanding or do I tell my pet that her sister has abandoned her?"

"We have a deal," Lea snapped angry once more. "Is there anything else?"

"For now, that is enough," he told her, "But do well and I'll have another job for you later."

Lea growled at Naraku, not liking the way he toyed with her, but for now she decided to play along.

He gave her the location of three shards and disappeared before she could ask why he needed her to get them, but a few seconds later she heard someone coming through the trees in her direction.

"Lea," Inuyasha's familiar voice carried to her before he broke through the tree line. "Where have you been?" he almost demanded, but one look from Lea quieted him instantly.

"What's wrong?" he stopped seeing the look in her eyes, they had grown bright with anger, glowing with a purplish tinge in them.

"Nothing," Lea snapped a little too quickly then continued hurriedly on. "I was just thinking about Marie."

"We will find her," he said stepping closer.

"Yeah, I know," Lea sighed turning away from him. He had changed in the past few months. He was nicer to her, hardly ever calling her names now, and had grown more protective over them all.

"Inuyasha?" Lea asked softly her mind on what Naraku had said.

"Yeah, what?"

"There are a few things I have to take care of," Lea said hesitantly wondering if he would understand.

"Fine, we'll get the others and get going." He huffed in irritation.

"No, Inuyasha," she replied, "I have to deal with this on my own." Her voice had grown softer a far off look in her eyes.

"What?" his eyes grew wide. "No way, I'm letting you out of my sight."

Lea felt his hands grip her shoulders, and could faintly hear his heartbeat quicker. "You will have to trust me, Inuyasha." She leaned her head back against his shoulder enjoying the moment. It was a rare one which she knew would stay with her for the rest of her life. "It is old family matter that must be settled."

"You have other family besides Marie?" he asked surprised, Lea rarely spoke of her background and when she did it revolved around her sister and father.

"Yeah, I have three half brothers," she snorted in amusement. She had never really thought her siblings as family before though Marie had often taken care of the pains. "They will wish to know what has happened to my sister."

"Oh," he replied at a lost for words, he was enjoying just holding onto her and without thinking he placed his arms around her shoulders in an embrace. Hr rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. "When will you be coming back?"

"A month maybe, if everything goes quickly enough."

"Why don't you want us to go with you?" he asked softly, not wishing to incur her wrath during this perfect moment. "You know I will help you."

"I know, but they have to be told about Marie and that is something I have to do alone." Lea did not like hiding anything from Inuyasha but she knew she could not tell him just yet what she was up too. At least she was not lying, she would return home to for a short while.

"When will you be leaving?"

"In the morning," she replied. They stayed that way for a long while, enjoying the closeness. Lea's mind on what lay before her and Inuyasha's full of worry about her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it for this chapter, please stay tuned for the next installment of Wandering Souls...**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Return Home

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8- Return home**

The return trip to her homelands took Lea less then a week. It seemed odd to her to return here without her sister. Marie's insistence had brought them here the last time, now Marie's dilemma had brought her back. She had not hurried though, taking her time to travel there so she might conserve her strength for the task at hand.

Jumping up into the branches of the tallest tree, Lea peered out of the foliage at the high walls of her father's old castle. Memories of those long ago days flooded the girl. Both good and bad replayed out in succession. There were a few good ones that even had included her father but those were too few in number.

The castle, now under her uncle's care, had remained the same as she remembered, its wide white walls and spacious gardens appeared to need some work, but that was all she could find out of place. Her uncle had done little to improve on her father's old design.

The last time she had been here her stepmothers had ganged up on her sister with her uncle's help, beating Marie badly with Lea was occupied in another part of the castle.

This time Marie had fought back fearing for her sister's life. She had gone to retrieve her pendant while Lea had gone to look up on her younger brother's welfare.

The mates had cornered Marie in her old rooms, but were unprepared for the girl to strike back with a fury that left two of them dead before any of them knew what was happening. Lea's uncle had become enraged when he found out and had attacked her.

Lea had joined into the fight just in time to prevent him from killing Marie and both girls just barely escaped, swearing never to come back to this cursed place.

Now, Naraku had sent her back to retrieve three of the shards. He had explained that her uncle had embedded two of them in his upper arms and one of the surviving mates had one embedded in her forehead.

A wicked gleam shone in Lea's eyes as she stared out into the courtyard. She was going to enjoy this, and get a revenge for all they had put her sister through.

Gaining access to the castle had been a breeze. Lea knew every secret passage by heart, knew exactly where each one led to and she had used different herbs and mosses that grew all over the castle to mask her scent as her father had taught her to do.

She would seek out the demoness first, the same horse demon that had hurt Marie the most out of spite and jealousy. The demoness had not been able to bare Noratu a child for a long time and had blamed Marie for it.

Now she would be Lea's first victim.

On stealthy feet and staying to the shadows, Lea came up on the demoness while she bathed in the hot springs. Lea sneered as she stared at the creature in the pool.

The demoness was grotesque looking in Lea's eyes. Her face was long, almost horse like in appearance, her eyes wide set and closed at the moment. Lea knew that from the waist down the woman was horse like with hooves instead of feet and she sported a long horse's tail while her upper body was almost boyish in appearance. Long red hair flowed down her back like a mane and she kept it braided with ribbons and flowers.

What her father saw in her Lea would never understand but that would not stop her from taking what she had come for.

The woman had never really been anything to Lea and her name escaped the hanyou's mind.

Blood lust rose up to quicken Lea's heartbeat. She was upon the demoness in a blinding rush, driving the youkai's head back against the stones with a sickening thud.

The demoness' eyes flew open to stare up at Lea, panic in her wide eyes as she recognized her mate's oldest child.

"For my sister," growled Lea down at her. Swiftly, Lea lashed forward, her claws sinking into the demoness' forehead where Naraku had said the shard was. In an instant, Lea pulled the shard from the woman's head and stifled the scream that threatened to rip from the woman.

The minute the shard was free, Lea knocked the demoness out. Demon's recover faster then humans and Lea knew her time was short, knew she should kill the demoness before she could come too, but decided she should be forced to live with a reminder of her past evil instead.

Lea set to work on the woman's body with a determined gleam in her eyes. Using her sword, she hacked off the demoness' mane close to their source, then used the tip to care Marie's name in her right arm, so that the youkai would never forget the cruelty she had inflicted to the miko. She then carved her own name in the youkai's left arm as a reminder of who had done these things to her.

Lea grinned wickedly as she surveyed her handy work then used some of the herbs she had collected to run into the wounds. The herbs would place just enough poison's into the demoness' system to keep the wounds from completely healing, leaving them as scars.

Then Lea left her there, bound by her own strands of hair and gagged with a large ball of it.

"Remember and live on, Bitch," she spat down at the youkai as her eyes opened. Lea's own had taken on a brighter purplish cast then normal, her hair darkening. "And be grateful to my sister for me letting you live this time." Lea grinned, a gleam of malice in her eyes. "If we ever meet again you will die."

With that Lea stormed off to find the uncle she had only met once before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie lay on the dirt floor of her cell recovering from Naraku's latest assault. Her body protested with each movement and tears threatened to fall once again. Now his pet, Marie suffered at his hands nightly more then ever before. Sometimes, when she closed her eyes, she saw Noratu hovering over her, that wicked, unforgettable smirk on his face as he mocked her over and over.

Her old mate had been just as tireless as Naraku was proving to be. Coming up with new ways to extract pain from the human nightly, both had seemed to sense it even though Marie tried to never let it show.

Sometimes she wondered if this was all that was meant for her in this lifetime as she pushed herself up off the cold floor and into a sitting position. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her injuries letting her internal powers work. Marie unconsciously reached up to grip the slave collar, her index finger slipping through the front ring.

Naraku sought to keep her body in a weakened state but the continual abuse at his hands was only strengthening it. Marie could feel it by the way it took what the half demon did to hear. When it begun to toughen, Marie silently rejoiced, and when she felt her powers deep inside of her stronger, she wept silent tears of joy.

Marie kept up with her appearance as she had always done, not letting nothing she felt slip out into his sight. She left Naraku guessing at what lay just beneath her fragile human skin.

As she sat there concentrating, a deep penetrating rage pierced her heart. It was the pent up frustrations of someone outside herself and suddenly Marie saw her sister's face impressed on her mind's eye.

"Lea," Marie whispered aloud into the darkness of her cell. She knew in that instant that her sister was in some danger greater then perhaps her own.

Fear gripped the miko's heart and a sense of helplessness filled her mind, her sister needed her and Marie was bound to this hateful cell, unable to do what she had sworn to all those years ago.

Her finger tightened its grip on the slave collar and Marie knew instantly what she must to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two sets of golden eyes stared up at the moon exactly at the same time, though separated by a great distance, both felt the strange pull of the strange light. For a moment the mooned seemed brighter, a voice carried to their ears. Neither understood the words, but knew it called out to them.

Both knew the call was not meant for them, but another whose life was entangled in their own. Their ears strained to hear the unknown cry to find its source but were unable to do so.

Strangely, there was a familiarity to it which beckoned them and pulled at their hearts. And as both began traveling in the direction that the unseen voiced pulled them toward, both felt that they should know whose it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lea felt it as she stood deep within the shadows of her uncle's castle wall. At fist the moon had seemed brighter then the voice had called to her. She felt the electricity in the air and knew what it was.

"Marie," Lea breathed, the name bringing a surge of hope as though it was a talisman of protection. Even as the name passed her lips, Lea felt the familiar rush of Marie's power flow through her. Her heart surged with happiness. Marie was alive!

She welcomed the power, her eyes settling on the demon lord before her. He stood gazing up at the same moon, sensing something in its rare light.

"This is the night of the undead," Lea heard the old man whisper. She sensed his fear and now with Marie's powers surging through her, she could see where each shard was embedded in his flesh.

Lea let her rage engulf her and she rushed forward to meet the uncle who turned when her movement reached his ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku felt the power release into the night air, a maniacal smirk spreading across his handsome face. "So she helps me through worry over her worthless hanyou sister."

His laughter filled the room as he thought, _soon, thanks to the unwilling miko; I will have everything I desire._

Rising gracefully from his seat, Naraku let that unspoken voice guide him as well. He needed to get there before the others could leave. He knew they too were compelled toward the distant Southern Lands, felt their presence as they journeyed swiftly to where Lea was battling her uncle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the force of her own power, Marie screamed, the collar was sending a sharp unbearable pain through her unlike any she had ever experienced before. She gritted her teeth together knowing Lea needed her strength and combined powers at the moment and she would endure the pain.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, she would not give in till she Lea was out of danger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha emerged from the forest at the same moment Sesshomaru steeped from the shadows beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded raising his sword.

"I was compelled," replied Sesshomaru in that unfeeling voice.

Before either of them could say anything else a loud scream pierced the silence bringing their attention back to the situation at hand.

"Lea," Inuyasha cried racing toward her, Sesshomaru close behind him.

As they leapt over the wall a strange sight met their eyes. A rather large inu youkai held Lea up by the throat with one hand, her feet dangling at least three feet from the ground. There was immense rage flowing through Lea and her eyes was glowing an eerie shade of bright purple.

"Put her down," Inuyasha cried spring forward to slash at the inu youkai lord.

Looking extremely annoyed her uncle merely glanced at Inuyasha before swatting him away like one would a bothersome insect.

Sesshomaru took in the scene before him and sighed.

_When will he ever learn? _He thought drawing Tokijin. He went forward to join the fray. Being who he was, Sesshomaru stood a better chance at fighting her uncle.

Lea found herself thrown against the stone wall and slid down in a dazed state of consciousness.

"Lea," Inuyasha cried again rushing to check on her. Gathering her up in his arms, his golden eyes reflected a deep concern as he called to her again in a soft whisper.

"Uhh," Lea's eyes fluttered open to look at him for a long moment before recognition set in. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he spoke angrily setting her on her feet again.

"I'm trying to save Marie," Lea yelled back at him frustration coursing through her veins.

"How, by trying to get yourself killed?" Inuyasha demanded gripping her shoulders tightly. He was fighting back the urge to literally shake some sense into the stubborn hanyou before him.

The ringing sound of battle reached Lea's ears and she looked around expecting to see Sango and Miroku fighting against her uncle. To her surprise she watched as Sesshomaru neatly dodged one of her uncle's deadly strikes and returned it with one of his own.

"No," she cried, tears forming in her eyes. "If he knows you're here, he'll never let me see her." Lea pulled away from him and rushed toward her uncle as he aimed one of his cutting attacks at Sesshomaru. She was quick to intercept it, knocking the older youkai to the ground.

"Who?" Inuyasha raced after her, his worry and curiosity aroused at the same time, he saw the signs of rage, having seen it too close once before. Instantly, he knew Marie's powers flowed through Lea and how dangerous it could be for all of them.

"Naraku," Lea told him, never taking her eyes away from her uncle.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "What does he have to do with this?"

"Later," Sesshomaru's commanded, coming to stand with them, both nodded and turned to the job at hand.

"What all this over that pathetic miko my brother took as his mate?" her uncle's voice floated down to them from a spot on the garden wall. Only Sesshomaru had noticed him jumping there. He spat his contempt and glared at the three. "He should have killed that bitch long ago."

"Watch your tongue, uncle," Lea growled, her eyes blazing with anger.

"You cannot best me, whelp," he laughed. "None of you can."

"We shall see," Sesshomaru replied coldly, his voice holding a deadly calm the belied the searing rage he felt on the inside. _How dare this upstart say that about Marie,_ Sesshomaru thought.

They attacked together in unison, all three moving to some ancient rhythm only true warriors could feel. Attacking as one, they backed Lea's uncle to a secluded spot outside the walls.

It was a heated battle, but as the men distracted her uncle, Lea was about to methodically ripped the shards from his arms. After that the battle became easier, ending with Lea lopping her uncle's head from his shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie screamed out once more, collapsing to the cold floor of her cell. She was spent, her powers weakened. Desperation and worry had let her take a calculated risk she did not know was possible without Noratu's sword. She was exhausted and Marie slid thankfully into the depths of a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Lea's shoulders and spun her around to face him, "What the hell were you thinking, baka?"

Angry, Lea was about to yell at him for calling her stupid when her eyes locked onto his. Deep concern shone in his molten depths and even a touch of fear. Could he really be that concerned for her?

"You could have been killed!" he continued to rant while a surprised lea found herself pulled into his tight embrace.

"Inuyasha?" Lea asked looking up at him. The look in his eyes then made her feel dizzy as an emotion she was unfamiliar with crossed his eyes; one that only Marie had given her when she worried her elder sibling. This one seemed strong though, somehow deeper and more foreboding then her sister's wrath.

He pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in Lea's scent but strangely he smelled Marie's as well.

_A residual of the magic, _Inuyasha thought closing his eyes. "She's still alive, I can smell her on you." He whispered in Lea's ear.

Sesshomaru stood quietly watching the scene before him. _So the worthless hanyou has found a mate more befitting his station. _

A ghost of a smile flickered momentarily across his face but it was gone before any one saw it. He too had caught the scent of Marie as it drifted on the night air.

A low growl emitted from his throat as he sensed danger nearby. Marie's scent had not just come from Lea, but also drifted on the wind toward them from another direction.

Inuyasha and Lea broke apart to stare at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha still gripped her hand not wanting to completely loose contact with her.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded as he looked warily at his elder sibling. Before Sesshomaru could answer, Lea was forcefully ripped away from his grasp. Blinking in surprise, he turned to stare at the spot she had just been occupying.

"Lea?" he looked around shocked, anger slowly beginning to show in his face. "Lea!"

A menacing laugh floated down toward them from high above causing both brothers to look up to see Naraku seated on a feather. Lea dangled from one of his tentacles, her body slumped in a state of unconsciousness.

"What did you do to her," Inuyasha demanded glaring at Naraku. "Let Lea go, ya bastard."

Sesshomaru placed a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder. "Calm yourself, little brother."

"Let me go," Inuyasha struggled to be free but Sesshomaru held him even tighter.

Sesshomaru emitted a deep growl only Inuyasha could hear. "Silence, fool and look closer."

Inuyasha looked up, fear widening his eyes even more his grip tightening on the sword hilt but he dare not use it.

Naraku held Lea in front of him like a shield, his laughter filling the air around them with a chill that went down Inuyasha's spine. One deadly looking tentacle was poised ready to plunge deep within Lea's heart. A second was wrapped tightly around her slender waist barely visible in the folds of her loose clothing.

"What do you want, Naraku," Inuyasha demanded angrily.

Naraku chuckled, his gaze settling on Sesshomaru. "Why I've come to invite both of you to my stronghold. I have plans for all of you."

Sesshomaru growled low his face remaining unemotional, he did not like the way the half-demon grinned down at him.

"Gather your friends, Inuyasha and come to find your new love," Naraku taunted Inuyasha before turning to the Western Lord. "As for you, I have something you maybe interested in." He tossed something out into the open air and it fluttered on the breeze, coming to rest in Sesshomaru's outstretched palm.

"I know you have all been searching, so gather your friends," Naraku turned back to Inuyasha again commanding them. "Only then will you be able to find what you both seek."

"Knock off the games, ya bastard!" Inuyasha roared in frustration. "Let Lea go now."

Beside him a shadowy figure glared down at them then away and Naraku spoke to it briefly. The feather rose higher into the air and sped away toward the Western Lands.

"Damn, Now we'll never be able to find them," Inuyasha fumed turning toward his brother in anger. "Why did you stop me?"

"You would have hurt the girl," Sesshomaru replied coldly his gaze locked onto what lay in his hand.

"What is it?" curious, Inuyasha drew closer to get a good look at what his brother held so tenderly.

A two foot long bunch of hair blew in the breeze gently, curling around the demon lord's arm. It was a rich blue-black color, but it was soiled with mud and thick patches of dried blood.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist tightly around the hair strands, a low growl emitted from his throat as he started angrily after Naraku.

"Get your friends, Inuyasha," he said and the hanyou heard the anger this time.

Surprised and worried he bound off toward Kaeda's village to gather the others, Sesshomaru already out distancing him with greater demonic speed.

_I have plans for all of you. _ The words kept ringing through Inuyasha's mind as he raced through the forest. _Gather your friends only then you will find what you are looking for._

"Damn him," Inuyasha swore aloud trying to push away the repetitive words that spurred him even faster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow things are really starting to heat up now… what will happen to our young heroines?... stay tuned to find out.**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story.**


	9. The Battle Begins part 1

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 – The battle begins… part 1**

Marie knew the time was nearing and was fully prepared to pay Naraku back for what he had done to her. Her eyes remained dead as she looked around at her new surroundings. This cell was larger then her old one, its floor made of stone.

She was suspended from the ceiling with her arms chained far above her head, while her legs were spread apart and chained at the ankles. Marie looked down at them in semi-amusement letting the emotion briefly show in her eyes.

_What form of torture has he come up with now? _She wondered her calm gaze taking in her surroundings. Suddenly they widened as she caught sight of her sister chained to the opposite wall. She was slumped forward unconscious.

Thankfully, Marie saw that she was fully dressed and sighed in temporary relief. Lea's appearance was different though, and it took a full minute before she realized just why it was.

_It's not a full moon is it? _She wondered silently and then shook her head. _No but how then is she human?_

Some eternal clock told the miko that the moon was almost full yet her sister was clearly in her human form.

A soft moan drifted to Marie's sensitive ears and she saw a small movement signaling that Lea was coming to.

"Lea," Marie called out hoping to she was unharmed.

"M…Marie?" came her sister's soft reply. It held disorientation and confusion as she looked around. As her eyes focused on Marie's battered body, she screamed in anger. "What has that bastard done to you?"

"Nothing that will not heal in time," Marie replied flatly.

"B…but he cut off your hair!" Lea huffed, "and you're naked!" Here eyes grew even larger as she caught site of her own brown locks. "Ah! I'm human!"

"Lea will you please stop screaming," Marie snapped, "You're hurting my ears."

Lea calmed enough to soften her voice and to keep the growing panic out of it. Lea looked over her sister, taking in each bruise, cut, and bite mark on Marie's body. But even as anger rose in her, she was overjoyed to find Marie alive.

Marie sighed lowering her head until her chin length hair fell forward to partially cover her swollen and bruised face. "Do you have a collar on?"

Lea stilled at her sister's question taking in the shackles that bound her, "yes, why?"

"Because that maybe why you are human, mine suppresses my powers as well."

"Oh," Lea's eyes grew slightly wider as understanding set it, but before she could say anything else another voice interrupted her.

"Ah, I see you have finally awoken," Naraku's appeared in the room between the two, studying Lea. "I must say that your sister is most entertaining as a human."

"Leave her alone, Naraku," Marie warned, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Do not worry, my pet," he turned toward Marie with an evil grin on his face. "I will not yet touch your precious sister."

As Marie growled at him, his smile widened. "Now you on the other hand," he stalked toward her with a purposeful stride. "You are mine to do with as I please."

His arm snaked out quickly catching Marie across the cheek. Her head snapped to the side and she heard Lea cry out in anger. She turned to glare at him with emotionless eyes and he laughed.

"I am going to enjoy this, my pet," he said stepping toward her. When he fell upon her with a ravenous lust, Lea cried out helplessly. Marie heard the anger and pain in her sister's voice and wished she was not here to witness her torment. He was using her to torture Lea and she hated Naraku even more.

_I am going to kill you for this you bastard! _ Marie thought to her self over and over as he ravaged her already torn body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all headed in the direction Naraku had taken Lea in. Their mood was a mixture of silence and fear as they traveled.

Inuyasha raced forward his brother beside him, just behind Miroku and Sango followed on Kirara. Shippo clung tightly to the demon slayer as he stared out at the passing trees.

When they did speak it was to snap one another, only Sesshomaru remained silent and seemingly untouched by their situations.

His mind was too occupied to think about what Inuyasha's friends wined about, Marie's hair still gripped tightly in his left fist. He continuously scented the air and picked up the clearly visible trail of the one they sought.

"He's leading us straight to him." Miroku observed aloud, "but why?"

"It is another of his traps," Sango growled in frustration, tightening her hold on Shippo.

"Do you think we'll find them?" he asked looking up at Sango questioningly with a glimmer of childish hope in his emerald colored eyes.

Sango sighed, wishing the kit would have stayed behind like they had wanted him to do. He had lost so much already. "I do not know, Shippo."

"We'll find them," Inuyasha snapped angrily, but worry over Naraku's trap nagged at the back of his mind.

Two days of hard traveling had left the group exhausted and snapping at each other worse. They had been forced to make camp and Inuyasha was pacing back and forth restlessly.

"Settle down Inuyasha," Sango pleaded, his pent up frustration was beginning to wear her nerves thin. They were all on edge but they needed the rest if they were to be any good in the upcoming battle. "We'll find the trail in the morning."

"Feh, we'd better," he growled. "Lea's counting on us."

"Don't forget about Marie," Shippo exclaimed jumping up and down in his anger that the irritating hanyou had forgotten the woman who had sacrificed so much for all of them.

"How could I forget her?" He retorted," She's the whole reason this was started."

"That's not fair, Inuyasha." Sango yelled angrily, ready to strike out at him with her boomerang.

"I know, I know," Inuyasha sighed wearily and sat down by the fire. "I'm sorry."

"Is he sick?" Shippo asked Sango, his eyes wide as he stared at Inuyasha as if he had sprouted another head.

"I believe so," Miroku replied surprise showing on his face as well.

"What?" demanded Inuyasha, crossing his arms as he glared at them.

"You're being nice." Sango pointed out in awe.

"So?" Inuyasha leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes already tired of hearing their amazement. It was kind of amusing that they would act like that over a few simple words.

No one answered him, they just gathered around the fire Sango had built. They were way too tired to argue, nor did they wish to disrupt the unusual mood their hanyou friend was in. Whatever gods had decided to slightly change his irritable disputation should be thanked.

Sesshomaru sat apart from the others his eyes closed. He was not as tired, but he could understand the wisdom of stopping. The trail had simple vanished earlier in the day but they had continued on following the directed path. Both he and Inuyasha had been reluctant to stop but he knew that after battling Lea's uncle then two hard days of travel, they all needed the rest. He wanted to be able to rip Naraku's throat out without being too tired to do it.

A loud crashing noise awoke the small group and everyone but Shippo came to their feet battle ready. Quietly they waited as it drew closer, great trees falling in the creature's wake.

A large lumbering giant came into view, its oversized arms long enough to drag the ground. Broad shoulders rose high above then, and a misshapen head with horns turned in their direction. Its legs were squat yet powerful, propelling it along at a slow pace, but what caught and held the groups attention was what rested on the demon's right shoulder.

Naraku sat, covered in his baboon pelt, staring down at them. His laughter filled the night air as each one slowly recognized who was with him.

Marie sat quietly, her head bowed legs together, and her hands folded primly in her lap. She was completely naked, they realized with a start.

"Is this one of the things you were looking for?" Naraku asked yanking hard on the chain he held in one hand. Marie was violently pulled forward, almost falling off the creature's shoulder.

The scent of blood filled the air as one of her barely healing wounds tore open in her fall. He pulled Marie closer, enjoying the angry stares he was getting from the group below.

As one of his tentacles wrapped around her, Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha stepped forward brandishing Tetsigua.

"Let her go Naraku," he yelled ready to slice away at the giant demon's legs.

"I think not," the evil hanyou laughed laying his chin on Marie's shoulder. "I enjoy her pain. It is so exquisite, yet a constant challenge to me."

Once again Sesshomaru gripped his brother's shoulder to keep him from rashly attacking the demons.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku turned his attention to the demon lord. "How good of you to join us today, it pleases me that you are here." One of Naraku's clawed hands came up to stroke Marie's short hair. "This human is amazing, is she not?"

"What do you want Naraku?" Sango demanded.

"Why, the jewel shards of course," Naraku smiled down at her, sending a chill along her spine. "And Sesshomaru's body, I need a new one as this one is too soon growing old."

"What?" four sets of voices echoed each other as they turned to stare at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"What the hell do you want his body for?" demanded Inuyasha, not quite understanding exactly what Naraku meant.

"As I have already stated, I need a new body," Naraku sneered, "One that is strong enough to handle my powers." He glanced sideways at Marie then continued. "Besides my pet here might enjoy it better then the one I have at present."

"Huh?" Inuyasha felt confused as to why Marie would enjoy it better, but Sesshomaru stood quietly looking on as if bored. His face a stoic mask of indifference yet inwardly he seethed in rage as he fought to control the urge to strike out blindly.

The night sky was growing lighter with the approaching dawn, and he could see the harsh treatment Marie had suffered at the hands of Naraku. Unconsciously, he marked each mark the marred her pale skin planning to give their twin to the smug half demon before him.

Her scent drifted down to him enraging him farther as he smelled what her body did not show.

Naraku wrapped his arms possessively around Marie and glared down at them. "She is mine now and if you wish to keep both her and her sister alive you will do as I command."

"He's truly gone mad," Sango said, hatred seeping into her voice.

"Come get them if you want them back so badly." Naraku vanished taking Marie with him. The giant lunged for the group, his large hands poised to crush them where they stood.

"Damn that bastard!" Inuyasha cried attacking the giant head on.

With Sesshomaru's help, the giant was quickly dispatched and they were chasing Marie's scent trail once again. Along the way they found streaks of blood leaving a grotesque trail for them to follow. They all wondered if it was another one of his traps or if Marie had done it to herself to help then find their way to her. Since it was the only thing they had to show them the way they blindly followed it.

The trail led to an old castle, ancient and falling apart, the trail led inside the crumbling walls. There inside the courtyard sat Naraku, Marie kneeling quietly beside him. Inuyasha barely caught Lea's scent, yet somehow it seemed to be slightly different then he remembered it… almost human.

His eyes widened as he realized that it was definitely more human than usually, but how was that possible, there would not be a new moon for several weeks yet. And where was he hiding her?

"So it has finally come to this," Naraku interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts bringing eyes to him. "The final chapter in our great adventure. Too bad for you this time it will be me who wins." Claws dug deeply into Marie's shoulder drawing more blood. The girl tightly closed her eyes as the pain flowed through her, yet she did not cry out. When she opened her eyes again, she raised calm, deadly cold eyes to look at the small group.

"Marie?" Sango said taking a step toward them only to stop suddenly as she bumped into something. Raising her hand, she touched the invisible barrier.

"There are a few old friends here who would like to welcome you," Naraku chuckled and pushed down to lie in his lap. His fingers emerging from her shoulder blood soaked and gory. One hand came up to smooth back her hair as he forced her to watch.

Shapes stepped out of the swirling miasma and rubble piles to greet them and each turned ready to face the onslaught of battle.

"Kohaku," Sango whispered sadly as she saw her younger brother standing among Naraku's creatures.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he recognized several of the others from previous battles against the evil hanyou and his dark children.

The air around them suddenly become filled with demons of all sorts, hundreds of thousands it seemed waited for the word to be given by Naraku.

Without warning the demon horde attacked, their generals moving into the battle with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lea could hear the battle raging somewhere above her and longed to be there. Yanking at her chains in for the hundredth time to no avail, she cursed her weak human side she was forced to deal with.

Screaming out her frustration, Lea looked around the cell worry for Marie etched deeply in her eyes.

"Where did he take you? She cried aloud only to have her echo as the only answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie lay quietly where Naraku held her without struggling. A strange sense of warmth surrounded her and she vaguely wondered if it came from his baboon pelt.

She watched as her friends fought to save her and Lea dispassionately from his lap, but the warmth made her weary. Marie felt the urge to close her eyes and just let a peaceful sleep overtake her, but she fought against it. Something inside of her said that if she gave in she might never wake up.

Then something caught her eye, a streak of white and silver weaving and dancing its way among the combatants. Demons fell swiftly before it and Marie realized that it was Sesshomaru.

The demon lord fought along side the others, his blade a blur of motion as he attacked the demons that dare go against him. Marie also realized as she watched that he was angry even though he held that bored expression on his face. A slight smile graced her swollen lips as she wondered why he was so mad.

The battle raged on for a long while, the humans slowly getting tired with the Inu brothers becoming more enraged as time passed. Sango had fought her way toward her brother who appeared to be a smaller male version of herself and was in the process of trying to subdue him while fending off the other demons, the fire cat Kirara now at her real form fighting along side of her.

Miroku was brandishing his staff wildly and using his wind tunnel alternately trying to get to the demon slayer's side.

Shippo was in the thick of things, clinging to Kirara's back and using his fox fire to help distract those around him.

Inuyasha used his mastery of Tetsigua to carve down the demons around him, his eyes blazing with fury as he taunted one of Naraku's generals. Marie could see that it was the one known as Kagura, demoness of the wind. She had only seen her a few times but knew that the woman's fans were deadly. She held the powers of the wind in them and she could animate the dead for her own purposes.

There were others that Marie did not recognize, yet she felt confident that this would be the last battle for most of Naraku's creatures.

Even with the slave collar on, Marie could see the partial jewel Naraku held within the folds of his pelt. She just could not tell if it was merged with him yet or not.

She knew to bide her time in hopes that one of her friends could release her, but as Marie saw a large gash form across Inuyasha's chest she did not know how much longer she could wait.

It would be painful to try and break the collar's hold on her and Marie knew that Naraku was not just going to sit there and allow her to do it. She did not even know if she could but she was willing to try.

The longer her friends fought the sleeper Marie seemed to become yet she could not understand why. Her eyes slowly closed against her will and she let her mind begin to drift, too tired to fight it any longer.

As she fell deeper into sleep, Marie saw her friends again, not as they were fighting to save her, but as they use to be. Memories of the past seemed to replay themselves in her mind. They ran in backward flashes only half remembered.

Pulled further into the dreams, Marie began to lose herself in them. When her mind drifted back before her friends, her life with Noratu began and all the hurtful words echoed in her mind enraging the slumbering girl.

_Pathetic human child, I should have killed you that day._

_You're nothing but a slave. No one would care if you died._

_You're weak human, do not try any more._

_You are mine no one else will ever want human filth such as yourself._

_Only I can control your powers girl, it will kill you otherwise. No one would miss you though perhaps I shall allow your own powers to rip you apart._

_Do us all a favor and just die._

_You disgust me, you're nothing now nor will you ever be._

Over and over again she heard his voice echoing in her mind, eternally taunting her. She saw the blows that rained down on her while he said them and felt the pain that seemed to be a constant in her life. She heard the word of Noratu's other mates and realized the punishment they put her through.

While Marie relived her life, her sister lea fought against her captivity in the stronghold. The chains held Lea tightly cutting into her wrists and ankles leaving deep gashes.

For a second the girl hesitated listening for something, her head tilted slightly to one side.

"Marie!" she started yelling, renewing her struggle to be free. "Marie, what's going on? Where are you?" Lea cried, the tears streaming down her cheeks uncaringly.

She thought she had heard Marie call out to her but now she felt as though her sister was somehow slipping away from her. A strange loneliness filled Lea's heart and for a moment the hanyou wandered if this was what Marie felt all those years.

"Marie, don't go!" she cried out in the nothingness of her cell. "Stay here with me! I need you, the others need you!" Tears blinded her as she felt Marie go beyond her reach and the emptiness filled the void entirely. Lea sagged against the wall, defeated and feeling at a loss as what to do.

Marie, deep into the dreams, vaguely heard Lea calling to her. It came as no more then a whispered cry, one filled with pain and despair and as she traveled beyond her life into the pitch blackness of the unknown, Marie saw a quick flash of her sister slumped against the cell wall and crying.

The darkness engulfed her then, cutting off Lea's voice and leaving Marie entirely alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle raged on around them, but Naraku had his attention on the girl that lay in his lap. He had held her there wanting to aggravate her friends into doing something stupid, now her body had relaxed, her breathing becoming shallower with each passing second.

An evil grin crossed his lips as he felt the girl stop breathing all together, Her last breath coming in a rush of air as though she were deflating.

He shook Marie roughly trying to wake her, but she remained lifeless to the touch. Even her natural warmth seemed to slowly dissipate under his touch.

"I still have your sister to play with," he told the unhearing girl. "Though her pain shall not be as delicious as yours was." He flung her lifeless body away from him as though she were a rag doll. It struck the barrier with a jolt then crumbled to the ground in an unmoving heap.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her body flying and he cried out her name, but it was fleeting as Kagura stepped in to attack the distracted hanyou with her wind blades. The flung energy flew toward him at an astonishing speed but he managed to jump clear just in time of the deadly aim but one of the blades left a long gash down his arm.

Sesshomaru, hearing his brother's startled cry, turned in time to see the jolt of energy go through Marie's body from the barrier before it fell. Howling in rage, he transformed into his true self, the large dog towered over Inuyasha and the others, it's long white fur blowing in the wind as he viciously attacked the demons around him in an attempt to get at Naraku.

The horde swarmed over him but he still pushed forward reaching the barrier quickly, none of the demons a match for the enraged Taiyoukai. Only the barrier kept him from attacking the demented hanyou beyond.

Shippo saw Sesshomaru change and looked to see what was going on. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw the girl lay lifelessly on the ground.

"Marie," he cried heartbroken. "S…she's dead!"

Sango was holding tightly to Kohaku ready to knock him out when she heard the tearful cry. Glancing over she felt her breath catch at the slumped figure, her grip momentarily loosening enough for her brother to break free. After that Sango was too busy fighting again to worry about anyone else.

Miroku said a silent prayer for the girl's soul as he prepared to face a giant bear that was lumbering toward him. He dodged its huge claws, landing a sharp hit across the youkai's head. Then there was a rush of several other demons and all of them went down in a tangle of limbs with Miroku fighting his way out of the pile.

They all mourned the miko's lose as they themselves fought for their own lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lea was slumped and crying, her arms hung limply from the chains all fight gone out of her. Her head bowed in defeat allowing her long hair to cover her face. She kept her eyes closed tightly.

She did not notice when a strange bluish-white glow had started slowly to spread along her body. Only after it covered her completely did Lea open her eyes as a soft tingling sensation ran through her body.

Looking around for the source her eyes fell on something a few feet away. AT fist it was out of focus as if it were some type of strangely colored mist, but then as it become clearer, her eyes grew wide with fear and awe.

Outside a strange quite settled over the battlefield as both sides drew back. Everyone looked around nervously waiting for the unexpected to happen. It was almost as if everyone were holding their breath in anticipation of something but no one knew exactly what it was.

Even Naraku seemed to sense something in the air and was nervously calculating another plan of action.

"Why do you cry?" a familiar voice drifted to Lea's ears.

"B…because Marie," Lea stammered, "she's gone."

"I'm not gone," a musical laughter echoed through the bare room as the shimmering blur focused even more. "I'm just here to help you little sister,"

Lea's eyes widened even more as a very different Marie appeared to form out of the swirling blue mist and tiny lights danced through her short hair like Naraku had cut it, but the bruises were gone, her body completely healed and swathed in the strange mist. But what shocked Lea the most was that Marie was smiling and she had even laughed. Not the haunting laughter full of sorrow that was usually Marie's, but one full of joy and happiness. And to confuse Lea even more, she could see right through her sister.

"You're a ghost?" Lea whispered a mixture of emotions running through her at once and showing in her voice.

"Umm…," Marie's appearance took on a thoughtful look then shook her head. "I don't thinks so," Lea stared at Marie's eyes as she spoke and realized that for once they did not have that vacant stare they were alive and held an emotion Lea was unfamiliar with.

"You're not Marie," the girl growled thinking that it was one of Naraku's tricks. Lea only half believed the words.

"In away I'm her essence," the apparition shrugged. "I can't explain it, Lea but believe me, I'm here to help you."

"How is that possible?" Lea asked trying to understand exactly what is going on.

"I'm the part of her that she hides and protects against the outside world, against the pain others have inflicted on her." The light shimmered brighter for a moment as Marie spoke.

"Oh," Lea felt bewildered but there were more important things to worry about. "Why are you here?"

"Because you needed me," Marie said then smiled, "I can't stay long though. Now lift your head, little sister."

Lea did as she was asked tilting it back so that Marie could have full access, tilting it slightly so she could keep one eye on the apparition.

"Now be real still, I've never tried this before," Marie raised her arm till her fingers touched the slave collar around Lea's neck. "Sorry, sis, but this may hurt, a lot."

Lea heard the old worry in her voice and steeled herself for whatever was to come. "Do it," she said and closed her eyes.

Marie's essence concentrated on the collar for a moment then her form, become the blue mist. It surged forward, concentrating around the collar before beginning to glow.

Lea squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she felt a mild shock course through her. The glow intensified and she suddenly felt the surge of adrenalin that always hit just before Marie's power rushed into her.

Her back arched, her head thrown back as the power seemed to build, centered on her neck before it began to spread down to her arms and legs, stopping at the shackles that bound her. It concentrated on these spots as well, the metal growing warmer and heating up under the power pouring into them.

A shape pain went through her as it became almost unbearable. The chains fell away, their locks having been smashed but the collar stubbornly refused to budge.

The heat intensified then Lea heard a loud snapping noise just before the collar exploded off her neck in a multitude of pieces to clatter on the floor at her feet.

"Hurry, Lea, the others need you!" Lea heard Marie's voice whisper as it withdrew.

Lea nodded unthinkingly and raced toward the cell door. To her surprise she found it unlocked and yanked it open. Just beyond the doorway lay both her and Marie's swords. Snatching them up she ran hoping to get to her friends in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohh… man is that harsh or what? Is Marie really a ghost or was it something totally different? I hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster ride of torment and pain.**


	10. The Battle Begins part 2

**Wandering Souls was written for and dedicated to Vampcrow. It was a birthday gift from me to her and I hope she enjoys it. Happy Birthday girl!**

**This was written 5/1/04-5/29/04. Sorry I am just now getting around to posting and updating this. It took a bit to get my courage up to post it here.**

**(These chapters are being reworked, as of 3-17-06.)**

**WARNINGS: This is my first fanfiction and it will include violence and major character deaths. This is her story so I kind of wrote it to suit her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Inuyasha anima/manga. They are the sole property of their creator. I'm just borrowing them for the sole purpose of entertaining my friends.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 – The Battle Begins… part 2**

The darkness seemed overpowering at first but then a gentle warmth began to set in. One that comforted and cradled those lost with in it. Marie felt like it as she seemed to drift along, her senses lost to the outside world.

"Marie, you have to go back." a gentle voice called, its soft tone a soothing melody she never knew before.

Looking around trying to find the person who spoke, she only noticed that the blackness had a small area of some sort of rainbow colors splashed through it. She was being pulled toward it then through it before Marie suddenly found herself looking down at her own body. It was lying in a crumpled heap and she could see that her chest was not moving.

Tearing her eyes from her own body, Marie looked passed the barrier where her friends were fighting for their very lives against Naraku's hordes. They seemed so out numbered but they fought like those possessed and the demons fell before their continuous onslaught.

She looked back down at herself and noticed that her body shimmered with a strange blue light yet she was only a transparent reflection of the body on the ground before her. In that second she felt free and light-hearted something she had not felt since before Noratu had entered her life as a child.

In that instant, Marie knew she was probably dead, her spirit released from its mortal form. She could feel her powers thrumming through her stronger then she had ever believed they could be and she concentrated on her sister, her image flickering and fading away only to reappear where Lea was being held.

Looking at her sister, Marie knew she was not quite the Marie that everyone saw but the true one. The one she had hid away so no one could hurt her any more then she had already been hurt.

As she spoke with Lea, Marie noticed that her mood was light and happy, her own laughter started her and yet as she converged with Lea's chains she felt the worry for her sister was still there.

For just one instant in time she felt herself merge completely with Lea, something they had never done before though they had shared power many times. She felt her sister's pain and elation at the combined powers and finally understood why she was always so eager for the joining.

When the chains broke away at last and Marie began to pulling away, she felt a part of her powers stay behind with Lea. A smile light up her face as she realized that her sister would now also be able to detect the jewel shards along with a few other things that would make the merging all the more easy in the future. It would help her to keep from the mindless bezerk frenzy that always threatened to overtake her.

_It will benefit every one this way. _Marie thought with a soft smile.

Quietly, Marie slipped back into the darkness, happy she could help Lea at least one last time before she completely passed into the next life.

"No, Marie, this will not be the last," the gentle voice told her again. Slowly a shape formed in front of her and Marie felt its comforting presence. "You are destined to other things yet. Your sister will have other need of you in the future."

The forms shifted before her startled eyes, a multitude of voices joining the first with each new shift. Several of the forms Marie knew as it when from Kikyo to Kagome to her paternal grandmother then to someone she thought she would never see again, her mother.

Seeing her mother's smiling face, full of love once again brought the presence of tears to Marie's eyes, though none fell, Marie knew her mortal body would be weeping for joy. She wanted to reach out and embrace the woman she had tried so hard to please but something held her in place. Despair coursed through her as she found she couldn't move.

"Mother," Marie cried out.

"You must go back and help your friends. Defeat this foul Naraku and seek out your own destiny, my daughter." The image of her mother smiled one full of love for her children. "You have done well in the path I had laid before you.

Thank you, Marie, for saving your sister, but now it is time you let her go. Lea has her own future waiting on her now."

"But I promised you, Mother," Marie cried out her mother's image began to fade back into the blackness.

"I release you from your promise, daughter. Now go back to them, for they have need of you." Her mother was completely gone then along with the comforting presence.

The darkness swirled around her slowly at first then faster and she felt herself falling through it. She felt the surge as her spirit merged with her body and settled in, she felt the power swell in her, and she felt the anger at being returned grow with it as the pain came back in full force.

Slowly she opened her eyes, remaining as still as possible and her fingertips still tingling from the power that rose at her return. To her right she glimpsed the barrier, a blue shimmer telling her at once why she had begun to weaken in the first place.

Naraku had pulled her close to drain her powers, which he used to construct the barrier that was keeping her friends at bay. Beyond the barrier she could hear the battle being waged around her as everyone had found their second wind.

She sensed Naraku off to her left side. She could even feel his malicious stare boring a hole through her.

_He must have sensed my return,_ Marie thought with a touch of anger.

"So," Marie heard Naraku's voice float to her above the din, its tone filled with amusement and a promise of things to come. "My pet has returned to me."

Marie's eyes narrowed as her anger turned to a burning rage. Rage at what he had done to her, her friends, and especially her sister Lea. Marie remembered what her mother had told her but she was not ready to let Lea go just yet. Maybe after Naraku paid for all he had put her sister through and she was ready to make the payback harsh. No one messed with her sister. No one!

Slowly and painfully, Marie climbed to her feet. Her eyes clenched shut even as she bit down on her bottom lip. Movement caused pain to shoot through her limps where they had been hurt in the fall.

Naraku felt the rage emanating from her and how her powers bubbled just below the surface. He also saw how her badly her body was damaged and he knew that the slave collar would suppress any out bursts she could attempt to throw at him.

Sesshomaru felt the tingle in the air around him as a great power swelled, charging the air like an oncoming electrical storm. It took only a moment for him to track it back to where Marie stood quietly.

Taken by surprise, he shifted back to his human form. Demons, seeking to take advantage of his distraction rushed in only to find he was not an easy target as they found their deaths swiftly. Sesshomaru dealt with each but his gaze kept returning to the girl everyone believed to be dead.

Marie just stood there in a peaceful way even though he could tell she was hurting from the way her eyes were tightly shut. He could also smell her rage, scenting the air around her with the taint of a thunderstorm looming in the distance. He saw only her profile yet he could instantly tell that she was hiding something, perhaps it was her rare show of anger that she was trying to keep down.

Sesshomaru took a step toward her, extending out his hand but it met with the barrier before he could touch her. Quickly, he drew his hand away with a sharp hiss of pain at the miko powers trapped with in tried to purify him.

Marie heard the small almost nonexistent noise and inclined her head toward him listening though she still did not open her eyes. Her hair fell to cover her face, the shorter strands falling below her chin.

"Marie!" Lea's voice drifted to her over the din of battle and still Marie did not move to acknowledge anyone.

The others caught sight of her and grinned. The appearance of Lea seemed to invigorate the others, renewing their spirit even though they were getting tired. Inuyasha had finally gotten the better of Kagura and she had run when he turned to greet the girl.

With Lea joining in to help, Inuyasha turned to renew his attacks on the barrier. Each time they failed, a blue light seemed to surround his attack, dispersing it before the power way could even reach the barrier.

"Damn it!" he cried in frustration. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because it has Marie's miko powers in it," Lea explained as she came to stand beside him. She turned toward Marie watching her intently. "Marie?"

The battle had slowly came to an end as she stood there waiting, unmoving. Her friends and sister trying to break through the barrier, a ghostly smile touched her face at their attempts. Marie found that she could hear everything around her with a certain clarity that she never had before.

She knew when Naraku began to move toward her, heard his ever breathe as he revealed his true form. She felt the second a slight amount of nervousness went through him and knew he felt a small tinge of fear for some unknown reason.

The pulsing of the Shikon's power also radiated around him and Marie knew without even seeing that he had already merged his half with his body. The power increased his own by about ten fold but still she was determined to punish him for what he had done to everybody she knew.

She remained unmoving, her face hidden behind her veil of hair. Marie sensed the tentacle that snaked out towards her and did not even flinch with it wrapped tightly around her waist and lifted her into the air.

She could hear her friends yelling for him to let her go, heard the growl of Sesshomaru, Lea, and Inuyasha, and she could hear Shippo crying from one of the nearby bushes, but still she refused to open her eyes. Naraku drew her near enough for her to feel his breath caress her cheek.

"Uh oh," Lea whispered softly.

"Uh oh, what?" the hanyou beside her asked having heard her words. Inuyasha looked from Lea back to Marie with a frustrated curiousness he couldn't seem to help. He kept his voice low so only she and Sesshomaru, who stood on his other side, could hear.

"She's pissed," Lea whispered back not taking her eyes from her sister. It was strange but she could see a faint blue glow around her sister's body. She usually could only see it when they had merged their powers so it was a bit startling to see the purple swirls of anger go through the normally blue aura without having Marie's powers coursing through her body. She had felt a slight sensation when her sister's spirit had freed her and now she wondered if some of her powers had been transferred to her.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha tilted his head slightly trying to figure out how she could tell. "She hasn't moved."

"I can just tell, ok," she wasn't going to try and explain to him how she suddenly could see her sister's aura or sense the jewel shards in Naraku's body. Lea could not even understand it herself at this point.

"Oh," Inuyasha turned back to watch Marie being pulled toward Naraku, he felt a moment of confusion. How could Marie just allow that foul hanyou touch her and keep that peaceful expression?

Marie kept her head lowered, her eyes closed so no one could see them, her manner remaining submissive even when the tentacle tightened, threatening to crush her in its powerful grip.

"Did you think to escape me, pet?" Naraku's voice was a soft caress against her skin but there was an underlying waver to it that told her he was on the alert for any trickery on her part.

"No," Marie replied with a soft, musical voice that Naraku almost did not hear. Her face was a mask of emotionless calm that ate away at his insides. He didn't want her calm; he wanted to see her face contoured in pain, her scent spiked with the scent of her sweet blood as he had seen during the long months she had been in her cell. This was his pet to enjoy as he saw fit and yet even as his strength threatened to send her back into oblivion she still did not show any signs of what she felt.

She was hiding something though; Naraku could sense it as easily as he could the jewel shards. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist releasing the tentacle as he did so. Her human body was so frail, one he could crush without much effort but he could feel the power thrumming in her with the force of a small explosion waiting to be released. He knew the collar would hold it in check as he nuzzled against the side of her neck and deeply inhaled her sweet scent.

"Do not forget Miko that you belong to me and I shall do with you as I see fit. I have marked you as such and shall own you for all eternity." He warned her lightly nipping the tender flesh just below her ear.

A low rumbling started in her chest then and grew into a musical laughter that filled the air wound him. Startled, Naraku drew back to stare down at her in puzzlement.

Outside the barrier, Sesshomaru growled seeing Marie pressed against the foul hanyou, but when her laughter reached his ears, he stared in amazement though no one would know it from the set of his face. Her laughter washed over him and he could hear the malicious edge in that sound that bode ill for her captor.

"What is so funny, human?" Naraku demanded, his eyes narrowing in anger. He was not certain but he felt that perhaps her frail human mind might have finally snapped but her laughter drove through him like a spike, causing him to feel insulted like never before.

"You," Marie's voice held amusement though her laughter had stopped. To the surprise of everyone her arms snaked around his neck startling the unsuspecting demon. She drew him near, almost like a lover's embrace and as her lips met his, Naraku could not help but wonder what trickery she was up too. Her lips pressed hard against his, a soft temptation that demanded his attention and her breasts press against his chest.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku gasped as Sesshomaru growled angrily, his fists clenching at his side. Only Lea stood watching Marie calmly, her face reflecting the disgust she felt yet also understanding. She knew Marie well enough to know exactly what her sister was doing. It was Marie's way of saying goodbye to the evil creature that had caused her so much pain and reopened all the old wounds Noratu had inflicted on her.

Quickly she tied her sword at her side and drew it, holding her sister's sword tightly in the other hand. Lea shifted her feet into a fighting stance, ready for what was about to happen. Gently, she reached over and nudged Inuyasha from his stupor.

"Get ready, she's waiting on us." Lea whispered and watched in satisfaction as he nodded and got ready to attack. Really he might be a little bit on the slow side some time but he really did have a good heart, he just needed a little guidance from time to time.

Sesshomaru took his signal from hearing lea and prepared himself for anything. His rage at seeing Marie kiss the despised hanyou grew and he held onto it, a small curling of one corner of his lips was the only indication of his ire.

Sango and Miroku soon caught sight of what they were doing and followed suit. After all it wasn't every day that they got to go against their worst enemy and they planned on showing him a thing or two about humans and their persistence.

Marie knew the instant her friends were ready, heard her sister urge Inuyasha and the low growl that emitted from the demon lord. She smiled into the kiss and deepened it even as Naraku's body softened against her, his lips opening to plunge his tongue into her mouth demanding more. She heard his small moan and knew he was intentionally trying to taunt her friends, especially Sesshomaru.

She chose that moment to open her eyes and stare deep into his, she resisted the urge to smirk as deep, almost black, crimson eyes widened, a wave of apprehension washing over him. He started to pull away but her arms tightened with surprising strength, her fingers buried in his long black tresses, holding him to her.

Marie's eyes were silver flames burning with rage and shimmering with a power he had not reckoned on. In that instant the slave collar shattered like broken glass and Naraku felt a few of the shards rip through the baboon pelt and embed deeply into his skin. Her aura rose up and surrounded them in a shimmering blue light searing him with her miko powers.

Naraku tore his head away with a scream of pain, her powers scorching his body through the heavy fur and thick material of his robes underneath. Only the Shikon half lying in his chest saved him from being completely purified under her assault.

His anger and pain filled the air startling those that heard it.

The small group outside watched in amazement as Marie refused to release him and even as her grip tightened, two blue tentacles of light streamed from the miko and slammed against the barrier wall. Unable to withstand the blow, the barrier collapsed.

Sesshomaru lunged forward the moment the barrier fell, his sword drawn ready to strike Naraku down.

Sensing the demon lord's approach, Marie hurriedly withdrew her drained powers away from Naraku and released him with such force that he was thrown ten feet or so away from her.

Worried that her aura would try to lash out and purify Sesshomaru, Marie drew her aura back into her body just as the demon lord reached her side.

Naraku's whole body felt like it was on fire, her purifying power flowing over him even though he was cast away from her, but he felt the Shikon's power flare up to counter act it. He looked up at her with angry eyes but when he saw her appearance his eyes grew slightly wider.

Marie stood glaring at him with her silver eyes, her powers wrapped tightly around her naked body even though she had pulled them back to save the demon lord she still shimmered with it giving her an ethereal look, her short hair dancing in the wind. It had darkened to a blue-black lustrous shine that almost gave the appearance of a dark halo.

He growled when Sesshomaru stepped over to her and encircled her with his arms drawing her to him as if protecting the miko from his gaze. She was his by rights of claim and the demon had no right to touch what was his. The others gathered protectively in front of the two and glared at him.

Marie hesitated only a moment before stepping almost eagerly into the demon lord's embrace. It was rare for him to show any signs of affection at all and it sadden her a moment that perhaps he only looked upon her like he viewed Rin. It didn't matter though as she felt the comfort his embrace offered her.

For the moment his attention was centered on her, though he cast an occasional glance toward Naraku.

"What has he done to you, human?" Sesshomaru growled angrily marking where each mark that married her body was. Even he could tell there were a multitude of old scars but it was the fresh cuts, bruises and bite marks that he paid close attention too. He would return each blow with one of his own upon the hanyou's body.

"Nothing I was not prepared for," Marie mumbled softly not daring to look up at him, yet her slender fingers dug deep into the silken fur of his tail. She turned away to face the others, a genuine smile on her face. When she saw that they circled protectively around her and Sesshomaru her heart was touched.


End file.
